Change Of Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: Mikey and Harmony get ready for the birth of their first child. There will also be Harm/Mac shipperness as always. Your other favorites will be around too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fic, obviously, I am going to try and get the rest of the chapter up by the end of the week. Monday I am finally having my surgery and will be MIA for a while because I won't have net. Though I plan on trying to write while I am in the hospital, so when I return I should have at least one chapter, maybe two. =) so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone Poops is a childrens book written by Taro Gomi and can be purchased on Amazon. I do not own the book or the words, just used them for this fic. I also do not own JAG or it's characters they belong too DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Please do not sue. However Harmony does belong to me. **

**A Change Of Harmony**

_**~1~**_

**0346 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mike lay along side Harmony in bed she was about five and half months into her pregnancy. "I got a book to read to the baby." Mike smiled.

"Another one? Which one is this?" She asked.

"Everyone Poops!" Mike replied.

"What? You're kidding? That's not a book Michael!"

"It is too!" He pulled it out and showed her.

"Why would someone write that?" She asked.

"I dunno, but it looked good." Mike replied opening up to the first page he leaned close to her belly and started to read. "An Elephant makes a big poop. A mouse makes a tiny poop." He showed Harmony the pictures.

"Great there are pictures of crap in a children's book! Actually there is a children's book a about crap!"

"Shhh, I am reading to the baby." He hissed.

"A one hump camel makes a one hump poop." Mike read. "A two hump camel makes a two hump poop."

Harmony made a face.

"Only kidding." Mike read. "Fish poop and so do bird and bugs too."

"What the hell!" Harmony mused. This was seriously one messed up book. "Whatever happened to The Three Little Pigs, or Red Riding Hood?"

"I like this one better." Mike told her.

"If you ask me it's kind of shitty."

Mike stuck his tongue out at her pun. "Now let me finish reading to Jett Carson or Madison." Mike replied. If they were going to have a boy his name was going to be Jett Carson Roberts, a little girl it was going to be Madison.

"Go on, sorry I bothered you." Harmony mused.

"Different animals make different kinds of poop. Different shapes, different colors, even different smells." He turned the page and there was an illustration of a snake. "Which end is the snakes behind?" Mike smiled as he again turned the page continuing the story. "What does whale poop look like?"

Harmony couldn't wait for Mike to finish reading this story.

"Some stop to poop, others do it on the move."

"That's disgusting!" Harmony protested.

"Some poop here and there. Others do it in a special place. Grown-ups poop. Children poop too." Mike ignored Harmony. "While some children poop on the potty others do it in their diapers."

"They left out some adults too, there are adults who wear diapers you know?" Harmony smirked.

"Can I read the rest of this story to our kid?" Mike asked. "Thank you!" Mike retorted. "Some animals poop and pay no attention. Others clean up after themselves." He pointed to a picture of a cat. "See it's a kitty and he's cleaning up after himself."

"Pretty sure the baby can't see through my belly Mike." Harmony informed him.

"These poop by the water, this one poops in the water." There was a picture of an alligator. "He wipes himself with paper then flushes it down." Mike turned the page, "All living things eat, so…" he turned to the last page, "everyone poops."

"Thank god it's over." Harmony mused. "What a stupid book."

"They also have The Gas We Pass: The Story Of Farts." Mike smiled.

"NO!" Harmony pointed her finger at him. "Absolutely not!"

"Aw come on, her or she will like it." Mike put the book to the side and kissed her belly.

"Lets try something a little more traditional next time." Harmony mused.

"You read the baby Twilight." He argued.

"Only because I was reading it at the same time." Harmony shrugged.

"Well too bad because I plan on buying the rest of the series." Mike nodded a bit and adjusted himself, and then kissed her cheek.

"Lucky me." She smirked and kissed him softly. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know, and you have no idea how much I love you." He winked and then kissed her belly. "Daddy loves you too. So anyways are you still going out with your mom and Harriet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am going to register for the baby shower and do a few other things with them. Like a mani and a pedi" She winked.

"What are your plans?" Harmony asked.

"Watch the game with Bud." He nodded.

"Oh yeah the Army Navy game is tomorrow. That's right." She started to smile. "You know we find out the sex on Monday."

"Then I can get started on the nursery." He was smiling too. "I can't wait."

"Me either." She rested against the headboard. "Before you know it he or she will be here and we'll be parents."

"We will and I can't wait. I am so excited." Mike smiled. "I can't wait to be a dad."

"You're gunna be great dad." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I have no doubt." Harmony replied. "I know when I was pregnant the first time you were a bit unsure, but there is no need to be, because you'll be an amazing father."

He smiled a bit. "Thank you, but honestly you're going to be an even more amazing mother."

She kissed him once more. "We should go to bed, ok. It's real late."

Mike nodded. Turning the light off on his nightstand Mike leaned in and kissed Harmony on the lips. "Goodnight beautiful."

She returned the kiss. "Good night handsome." Harmony too turned her light off and pulled the blankets up around her.

**1745 Zulu**

**The Baby Super Store**

**Tysons Corner, Virginia**

"So Mike bought the baby another book yesterday and read it to him or her." Harmony browsed through the store with a handheld computer, scanning items she was interested in."

"He did? What book?" Harriet pondered.

"Everyone Poops." Harmony mused.

Mac started to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"I've read that to my kids." Harriet replied. "It's cute."

"Frankly it scared me. He wants to get The Gas We Pass or something like that."

"I'll give him my copy." Harriet smiled.

Harmony wasn't surprised Harriet had a copy. "I will tell him."

"I think it's great you are already reading to the baby." Mac pushed some hair behind her ears, following her daughter.

"I also have classical music on my iPhone that I play for it." Harmony scanned some bottles.

"You're bottle feeding?" Harriet asked.

"Heck yeah. When I was a kid I was traumatized by a woman breastfeeding. I was six, and my dad was taking me to the zoo, I wanted to ride the train so we did. There was this lady sitting across from me who had a baby, it started to cry. So obviously she started to feed it. Now this was the first time I had really seen a boob, trauma number too, trauma number two when she adjusted the baby and some of the titty milk squirted out. Freaked me out. Also with breastfeeding you have to feed them more often, I don't have time."

Mac laughed a little. "I am sorry Harmony."

"I spent the rest of the day asking my dad what was going on, poor guy had no idea what to do."

Harriet was still laughing at the story.

"It's not funny, I was six, boob weren't suppose to be super soakers." Harmony replied.

"Sorry I will stop laughing now." Harriet grinned.

Harmony scanned a few 'fancy bottles' and moved on.

"So are you excited about Monday?" Mac followed Harmony down the aisle of baby toys.

"I can't wait, I can't wait to know what I am having." Harmony smiled.

"Have you thought of a middle name to go with Madison?" Mac knew Harmony and Mike had been struggling finding the perfect one.

"Right now it's between Sage, Hope, Olivia, and Grace." She scanned a few educational toys.

"Oh I like Olivia." Harriet smiled.

"Yeah we are leaning more towards that one. If we are having a girl, we will choose the middle name the day of her birth."

"Your father loves the boys' name." Mac mused.

"I figured he would." Harmony scanned some stuffed animals.

"It's a very different name and so perfect for you and Mike." Harriet smiled. "Look at this." She pointed out a bear which mimics the mothers heartbeat in the womb."

"That's awesome." Harmony quickly scanned it. "Ok I think I am done, we've been here for almost two hours. Me and the baby are hungry and my feet are killing me." Harmony mused.

"I am pretty hungry myself, lets go get lunch and then fun time." Harriet grinned rubbing her hands together.

**1830 Zulu**

**Peaking Moon Corner**

**Tysons Corner, Virginia**

Harmony smiled at her plate of egg foo young. There were four patties in front of her. Reaching for the soy sauce she covered them in it.

"There is no doubt you are pregnant." Mac laughed. "There is so much food there."

"And I will eat it, trust me." Harmony grinned and started to dig into the meal.

"So Little AJ got accepted into the science honors program." Harriet proudly smiled. "Once a week he gets to go to the high school and take special science classes."

"That's awesome Harriet, he's just like his daddy." Mac grinned.

"Yeah and they are going to build a robot and enter it in some robot wars or something."

"That's so cool. Tell him his aunt Harmony is proud." She grinned.

"I will." Harriet cut up her egg roll. "Jimmy wants to tryout for the swim team, he's been bugging us so Bud and I finally caved in, and the twins will be starting pre-school before you know it."

"There goes my childhood, I now feel old." Harmony mused laughing a little. "I still remember the first time you let me hold Little AJ, he was a few weeks old, and he grabbed on to my hand and held on so tight. "He was so cute, he still is, but he was so tiny and adorable then."

Harriet grinned. "I miss when all of my babies were babies. It's why I can't wait for yours. I have someone to spoil again." Harriet laughed. "That's the best age, trust me Harmony so much happens and they're so perfect then."

Harmony smiled. "Honestly I have never been so excited for this, Mike is even more excited. He's so adorable he's already planned for the kid to go to Annapolis like his mother and father. If it's a boy he's going to play football or baseball, if it's a girl gymnastics or figure skating. He's got so much planned. Flight lessons no matter what sex the baby is; it's so great to see him like this." Harmony told Harriet and her mother. "He does just about everything for me, he makes dinner, breakfast, the dishes, the laundry. He just wants me to rest. I love this man so much."

Harriet smiled. "You know after you and his first date he came over to our house and told Bud you were the one. That he had no doubt you were going to be the girl he was going to marry."

"Really?" Harmony asked Harriet.

"Really. He spent the whole night just talking about how amazing you were and he was already planning your life together."

"I had no idea, he never told me." Harmony took a bite of her egg foo young and then some rice.

"Bud and I knew for sure when one day he came over and had your engagement ring and said he finally had the courage to ask you. He wanted to long before that, but first he wanted you to get better and secondly he was still going through that strange school boy crush where he could speak or say the words."

"Awwwwww, he's so precious. Aw, I love him." Harmony started to cry. "Isn't my husband awesome."

Mac laughed at Harmony and her hormones. "He is very awesome Harmony yes."

Harmony continued to cry as she shoveled large amounts of food into her face. "I have bestest husband ever. Super duper, and sexy. I love Michael Roberts." She smiled and the tears slowly began to fade.

"JAGATHON is next month isn't it?" Harriet asked. She was glad that it was still going on.

Harmony nodded. "I am obviously not going to be running, I am going to help at the registration table, but next year watch out; I will be back." She grinned.

"Your dad is still upset you beat him last year." Mac laughed.

"I've been running with my dad since I was 13-years-old, he had to know that one day down the road I was going to beat him, he's only getting older. I mean so am I, but I am still younger than him." She grinned. "He'll get his shot at glory this year, though I hear Tiner has been training real hard; so who knows."

**2151 Zulu**

**The Residence of Michael Roberts and Harmony Rabb**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"My feet feel amazing." Harmony mused as she flopped down on the couch. "Best foot message in a while, they found all the right spots, and my ankles. I got the whole works, and my mom paid for all of it."

Mike pulled her into his arms, cuddling with her. "I am glad you had a good time." He kissed her cheek.

"So Harriet told me an interesting story, actually it was really cute."

"She did?" Mike asked.

"She did, about our first official date, and how you knew right then and there you loved me."

His cheeks turned beet red. "It's true." He confessed. "I knew that night all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with you. If I was going to grow old and possibly miserable I wanted to do it with you."

Harmony smiled. "Well lets hope we don't have to deal with the miserable part." She placed his lips on his.

"Those feelings haven't changed. "I still want you by my side the rest of my life forever and for always. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"And I will never stop loving you, and if I can't grow old with you, then I don't want to grow old at all. I want us to be the crazy old couple in the nursing home whom after 50 years of marriage, we still act like kids." Harmony cupped his face and kissed her husband passionately.

"You have nothing to worry about Harmony Rabb-Roberts because I will be with you forever and ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Change Of Harmony**

_**~2~**_

**2321 Zulu**

**The Residence of Michael Roberts and Harmony Rabb**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmony made her way down the stairs, the black strapless dress she was wearing hung right below the knees and flowed and she walked.

"Wow!" Mike smiled. "You look beautiful, that dress is amazing on you." He held his hand out helping her down the last step.

"Thanks, it's Mac's she wore it when she was pregnant with Mackenzie." She placed some items into her night bag. Her father was taking her out to dinner. They had not had a simple father daughter date night in years, and once she had the baby it would be even harder. "I don't have to go you know."

"Yes you do, I know you are looking forward to this as much as your father. I am going to order a pizza, I will be ok." He kissed Harmony on the lips. "I promise you."

Hearing a knock at the door she smiled. "That must be my dad."

"Well he will definitely have the most beautiful date tonight." Mike smiled. "I love you flygirl."

"I love you my handsome sailor." She stole one last kiss before making her way to the door and opening it to see her father dressed in one of his best suits. "Well don't you look handsome?"

He couldn't believe just how much she looked like her mother right then and there. The way she smiled, it was all Rachel, she was beautiful. Smiling her waved towards Mike as Harmony closed the door and he locked his arm with hers. "Harmony you look gorgeous."

"Dadddddd." Harmony sighed.

"Hey can't I tell my daughter how beautiful she is?" He flashed her a smile.

"Ok fine, just this once." Harmony smiled.

Letting go of her arm Harm opened the door to the Lexus for her and bowed slightly.

She smiled and slid into the car, once buckled up she watched him close the door before hurrying over to the other side and getting in himself once he was buckled up he put the car and drive and pulled away. "So Mac said that you girls had fun yesterday."

"I had a great time, it was fun. I haven't done something like that with Mom and Harriet in a while. The best part was the mani and the pedi." She grinned from ear to ear. "My toes look super cute. I have little Hello Kitty's on them."

Harm rolled his eyes she was still crazy over the strange little cartoon cats.

"No one will really see them, but I know they are there and it makes me happy." Harmony smiled a bit.

"So tomorrow," he smiled like the proud grandfather he was. "Is the big day huh?"

Harmony's glowing cheeks came to life with a smile. "My appointment is at 10:15," her smiled didn't fade.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked pulling on to the beltway.

"It doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy." Harmony smiled resting back into the leather seat. "After losing baby Michael, it doesn't matter I just want to be a mom so I can enjoy those weird things like Harriet and mom do. Ok expect the smelly diapers I am not at all looking forward to that. I have already told Mike that poopy diapers are dad duty."

"Dad duty?" Harm laugh. "Wonder how long he will enjoy that job."

Harmony shrugged. "Who knows, but I figured if I can put up with the pain of labor he can change a smelly diaper. It's only fair." Harmony spoke crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well as long as you have it figured out."

"We are already looking at pre-schools." Harmony replied. "Apparently finding a good one and getting a child into it is not easy. There are a few good ones in Falls Church, just have to narrow it down." Harmony explained. "How was the game, Mike said you and Uncle AJ were at Bud's as well."

"Navy won!"

"I know, isn't that awesome?" Harmony smiled.

"It was good, a few beers pizza, hot wings. Think a male version of you and the girls did."

Harmony nodded. "How is Uncle AJ?"

"Apparently dating."

"What?" Harmony asked.

He went to some wine tasting event and met her, he's going to bring her over to the house on Thursday for dinner. You and Mike should join us. I am making my mushroom ravioli."

"Oh then we will be there, trust me." Harmony laughed. She loved his mushroom ravioli. "Just remember I am eating for two, so you better make extra."

"I always make extra mushroom ravioli for my girl." He smiled.

~*~*~*~

"So how is Tulane going?" Harm asked as they both enjoyed their meal.

"Damn good actually. I am doing real good, and I've learned a heck of a lot." Harmony nodded. "I have one and half year left."

"You know how proud of you I am? You're doing so amazing Harmony. Winning cases, continuing going to school, I really am proud of you."

Harmony smiled. "Even when I beat you? How many times now…"

Harm blush. "It's not a contest Harmony, but yes even more so when you beat me. If anyone has to beat me, I am glad it's you." He took a sip of his wine. "You helped set a precedent with your case last week, you have no idea how proud I was."

"Thanks dad."

"I would say you remind me of when I started at Jag but truth is, you're more level headed than I was." He confessed.

Harmony laughed. "Yeah well lets just say I won't be firing any automatic weapons into the ceiling of the courtroom."

"Please don't." Harm laughed a bit recalling the incident. "Not one of my best hours."

"Uncle AJ was so mad at you I have never seen him so mad. He said the only reason he didn't kill you was because it would leave me an orphan." Harmony took a bite of her steak.

"Well as long as you have learned from my mistakes, that's all that matters." Harm.

"I definitely did. I had my very own what not to do when working at JAG book." Harmony winked and poked her tongue at her dad.

"I really mean it Harmony I am so proud of you and who you have become."

"I have you to thank for that dad. You raised me, you turned me into the woman that I am. I joined the Navy because of you, I went to Annapolis because of you, flew Hornets because of you. Everything I do at JAG I learned from watching you. So it's because of you. I got pretty lucky in the dad department, so did Mackenzie."

He smiled a bit, but inside the Captain was beaming. Hearing those words out of her mouth made him so happy. Even after all these years he still had doubts as a father, but she just changed his mind. "Thank you Harmony." He reached for her hand and kissed, "I got lucky in the daughter department."

They moved on to desert and Harmony ordered a piece of chocolate raspberry cheesecake. "This has been a great dinner so far, thanks dad."

"Well it's been a while. Chinese for lunch while working on a case isn't the same thing. I know once the baby gets here, you will be even more pressed for time, and I wanted to spend some time with you; just the two of us."

"Dad I will still have time for you and for us. You're my dad." She replied. "All you have to do is pick up the phone and call me. I mean we can even make a day of it and take the Stearman up."

"I'd like that."

"Then pick up the phone and call you big goof." Harmony joked taking another bite of her cheesecake. "It's this great invention, it has numbers that are buttons…"

"I know what a phone is." He smirked.

"That's right you were alive when it was invented, what was that like? She teased."

"You're so funny, such a comedian." He winked finishing up his scoop of ice cream and waving his spoon at her.

"I love you dad, even if you are old. You'll always be my dad, and I will always love you."

It wasn't too long before Harm was stopping his Lexus in front of the house. "I had a good time" He kissed her cheek.

"Me too and thanks for the dinner, it was amazing." She smiled reaching over and hugging him. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at work, I am coming in after my appointment with all the good news."

He nodded. "I can't wait." He really couldn't. Harm wanted to know if he was going to have a granddaughter or grandson. He felt her lips on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you dad, drive safely, tell mom I love her, Lil Mac too and you all sleep well." She spoke.

"You and Mike sleep well too and I will get those messages to the right people." He waved at Harmony as she exited his SUV.

**1357 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Mike sat in the waiting room with a huge smile across his face. One hour from now he was going to know what the sex of their baby was. "I am so excited."

"Yeah I think the fact you were up at 5a.m. and singing about that, that was kind of my indication." Harmony laughed.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am Mike." But deep down she was worried that some how she would lose this baby too. Harmony was not sure she could handle that again. "I am excited Mike." She kissed his cheek.

"RABB, HARMONY!" A nurse called out.

"Come on, that's us." She reached for his hand and followed the nurse to the exam room, where she was instructed to change into a gown. "I never liked these things, they're so impersonal and I feel violated." She pulled her hands into the sleeves.

"But it really is for a good reason, least it is this time." Mike said looking at the various illustrations on the wall.

Harmony couldn't help but to smile at the thought. As she looked at her husband she pictured him holding their child and her smile only grew.

"Commander Rabb," Doctor Hansen smiled walking in. "How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Great!" Harmony replied leaning back. She had been here enough so she already knew what to expect. She waited while Dr. Hanson conducted her initial exam.

"So I am guess you and Lieutenant Roberts would like to find out what you are having?"

"Yes ma'am." Harmony replied. The worst part was always the cold gel, it sent chills down her spine, she watched the monitor closely.

"Well the baby is perfect size, and is doing great, your…" she turned to Mike and Harmony. "Son in perfect."

"It's a boy?" Harmony asked a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He's definitely a boy." Dr. Hanson replied.

"Michael – Mike we're having a boy. Look, little Jett Carson Roberts."

Mike kissed Harmony and hugged her, tears coming down his own cheeks. "He's beautiful, just like his mother."

"Would you two like a print out?" She was smiling at their happiness.

"Please ma'am, two if possible." Harmony ran her fingers across the screen. "He's so amazing. Mommy loves you Jett Carson Roberts." The tears continued to fall. They would be having a boy and she couldn't have been any happier with the results.

They soon had the print outs in hand and were on their way.

"It's a boy." Mike smiled as he traced his fingers over the ultra sound picture. "That amazing little thing, we made that."

"We did and we had a good time while doing so." She winked.

"We could have more fun by making more babies." Mike kissed her cheek.

"Whoa! I am not Michelle Duggar lets just get through this one before we think about the next one. Being pregnant for 21 years might work for some people, not me."

"Who is Michelle Duggar?" Mike asked.

"From that cable show where she has a whole brood of children, they just had another one. Their 19th. She's pretty nasty if you ask me."

"Oh no! I do not want that many, besides that's unhealthy. I love you too much to do that too you." He looked at Harmony. "Nineteen kids?"

"All their names start with the letter J, it's not normal; life in that house is not normal. They didn't know who Dolly Parton was."

"That's not normal, that's just stupid. They're stupid. I am not a fan of country music yet I know who she is. You really have to be full out stupid to not know."

"I like the Gosselin's better, even if Jon is a douche. They have enough sense to know when it's time to close the gates of hell, they knew eight was enough." Harmony mused walking to the car.

Mike unlocked the car door for her. "I like Little People, Big World." He then opened the door for her.

"Best show on that channel. It use to be OCC, but with Paul Jr. and Mikey MIA; it's not as fun." Harmony slid in clutching the photo in her hand. Looking at it, she could not help but to smile.

Soon Mike was in, they were both buckled up and he was on his way to drop her off at work.

"I cannot wait to show my dad, he's texted me three time already and I told him he has to wait. He's such a little kid sometimes." She turned towards her husband. "You're ok if Bud finds out right?"

"Of course, you work with him, I don't mind at all. Don't worry beautiful." He smiled coming to a stop at a red light he kissed her cheek. "We are having a little boy and that's all that matters."

"No, I would like him to be handsome like his daddy." She winked.

Mike felt his cheeks warm. "He better have your eyes, your eyes are so beautiful. I want him to have your eyes."

Harmony looked down at her belly. "Did you hear that Jett? Daddy said that you need to have my eyes."

Mike laughed as they light changed green and they continued to drive. "Your dad is dropping you off tonight right?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes he is. It's only a ten minute trip."

"Ok, I should be home around six-thirty."

"What would you like for dinner daddy?" Harmony asked trying to get some ideas.

"Surprise. No matter what you make, I always like it." He smiled as he replied. Making a turning he pulled into the JAG headquarters parking lot.

Showing her ID to the guard he allowed them to continue towards the building. Once she stopped the SUV Harmony unbuckled and leaned across kissing his cheek. "I love you Michael Roberts."

"I love you Harmony Rabb-Roberts." He returned the kiss. "I'll see you tonight mommy."

"Right back at you daddy." Exiting the car she made her way into JAG headquarters. Harmony made her way up to the JAG bullpen, seeing her father sitting in his office she gave a quick wave to everyone else before knocking on his door.

"Come in." He smiled putting the file down. "So?"

Harmony closed the door behind her and held out the picture. "That is your grandson, Jett Carson Roberts."

Taking the picture the Captain opened his mouth but no words came out. He ran his thumb over the finger as his speechlessness turned to tears. "Grandson?" he looked up at Harmony.

"Yes sir." She smiled at his reaction.

"I am having a grandson." He moved from the other side of his desk and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations." He spoke, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Was Mike happy?"

"You have no idea dad." She replied.

"He definitely will be busy with the room this weekend." She replied, he's had everything planned out for a while, he just was waiting to see what were are having."

Harm smiled at the picture once again. "A boy." He was so happy, probably the happiest grandfather to be he knew. "Admiral Locklyn wanted to see you in his office when you returned, he figured your first stop would be here." He handed Harmony the photo back.

"Yes sir." Harmony stood straight up and saluted her father before exiting his office and crossing over to Admiral Locklyn's office and knocked on the door. "Sir. Captain Rabb said you wanted to see me?" She saw Bud sitting in one chair already. Before sitting down she saluted her C.O.

"First off Commander Rabb did you find out?" He asked.

"I did sir, Mike and I are having a little boy."

Bud's face lit up with joy he knew how much Mike wanted a boy. "I am so happy for the two of you. Permission to hug?"

"Permission granted." Harmony laughed as she felt Bud hug. He always gave tight bear hugs.

"Do you have a photo?" he asked breaking the hug.

"Of course I do? You think after all of that I wouldn't get a photo?" Harmony pulled it out and handed it to Bud.

"Awwwww, he's so cute." He then passed it on to the Admiral who upon seeing the photo couldn't hide his smile.

"He's so tiny, he's adorable. Make me think of my first born." He commented, handing the photo back to Harmony he shook her hand. "Congratulations Commander, I have no doubt you will be an amazing mother. Ok now down to business." He played a DVD for a long political rally. "This happened two days ago when Governor Sterling was giving a speech in Silver Spring." It continued to play when a man in a Petty Officers uniform stood up and shouted. "You know what the difference between your mouth and vagina is? Only something that come out of your vagina are retarded."

Harmony blinked a few times, now she was not a fan of Governor Sterling she still knew what he had said was not good. "She has a son who has downs syndrome."

"That's correct." He turned the video off. "SecNav want Petty Officer Third Class Matthew Murray charged with conduct on unbecoming, you and Commander Roberts will prosecute. Captains' Rabb and Turner will be defending."

Harmony and Bud nodded in agreement. "Yes sir."

"That will be all, dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir." They spoke in unison and rose to their feet.

"Oh and Commander Rabb; once again congratulations."

Smiling Harmony turned around and nodded. "Thank you sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**1316 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmony sat at her desk rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Bud peaked his head into the room.

"Annoyed." She looked up, "I want to throttle Petty Officer Murray." She growled. "You know there was a point in my life when I would have laughed at that joke as off color as it was, but he disgraced the uniform and this country." Harmony sighed. "I get he doesn't agree with her view point, few do; but to say that? Also in public this is why there are blogs on the internet so people can vent and not be known. Now his life and naval career are over. Had he taken his damn uniform off, none of this would be a problem. He would be another heckler; that's all."

"He's a pretty good kid, had no problems in high school, had a great report of Great Lakes, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I feel bad doing all of this to him. Sometimes I hate my job."

"He should have thought before he spoke." Bud walked in and sat down at her desk.

"Commander how many times have you said something quickly only to regret later? I have done it before."

Harmony had a point. "But our job isn't too help him, that's your dad's job."

"I know," she nodded her head sipping at a bottle of Gatorade. "I just needed to vent to get I off my chest." Harmony mused. "Sometimes, there are things about this job that are so unfair."

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Bud asked.

"I had a strawberry muffin that I picked up at a gas station." Harmony replied leaning back in her office chair.

"How about we go downstairs and get breakfast. We can talk over the case. My treat." Bud suggested.

Harmony thought for a moment then nodded her head. "Sounds good." Harmony replied.

Bud smiled. It wasn't every day he got to have a meal with his sister-in-law. "I will go get my files and meet you back here."

"I'll just pick my files up and follow you to your office and we can go from there." Harmony told him.

"Ok that idea sounds even better." Bud grinned watching Harmony scoop up all her files into her arms and then grabbing her bottle of Gatorade.

"Ok I am ready to go sir." Harmony smiled following Bud out of her office and closing the door behind her. "Sometimes I still can't believe I have Broom Hilda's office, or what was."

"Broom Hilda?" Bud raised an eyebrow.

"Lt. Singer." Harmony replied.

Suddenly Bud busted into a fight of giggles. "I never thought of calling her that, I like it." Bud smiled a bit. "Even though speaking ill of the dead is never a good thing." Bud walked into his office to gather up his files. "Anyways you are doing more justice to that office than she is. It's a better fit on you." Bud continued. "Though seeing you in your own office is a bit surreal. Still seems like yesterday you'd pop into my office after school." Bud confessed. "I won't lie, I miss those days."

"That was a long time ago, sir." Harmony reminded him. "But between you and me I miss them too. You always had cookies, or a brownie, or candy; something like that."

Bud gathers his files in his arms and they were off to the cafeteria. "Now you're married, to my brother none the less and having a baby. Where does the time go?"

"You sound like my dad now." Harmony joked.

Bud headed towards the elevator. "You know I would have never thought about you and Mikey. Had someone said you were the one he was going to marry I probably would have laughed. Mostly because of the age difference, but then you got older and I guess it really didn't matter. I am glad he's with you. There is no doubt you are the best thing that has happened to him. He's so happy."

"It's more like he is the best thing that happened to me. My life is so amazing with him, and it gets better and better each day." She told Bud as they stepped into the open doors of the elevator. "I love him so much."

The doors closed as the elevator descended down. "When he started dating –" Bud paused, he knew how Harmony felt about Cammie Cresswell. "The Generals daughter, I didn't like it; didn't like her."

"Yeah well you know how I feel about her." Harmony sneered coldly.

"Well I am glad things between her and him didn't work out because now I have a pretty amazing sister-in-law." Bud boasted with a huge smile across his face.

Harmony blushed a bit. "Well my brother-in-law is pretty bad ass himself." She smirked as the doors opened and they stepped out heading towards the cafeteria. "You don't have to pay for this sir."

Bud nodded his head. "I know I don't have too, but I want too." He smiled at her. "So any idea of what you would like to eat?"

Harmony smiled a bit. "I really do have the best brother-in-law. Yeah I think I will have French toast, eggs, bacon, and maybe some hash browns."

There was no doubt she was eating for two. "Then place your order Commander."

Harmony did as instructed and walked towards the cashier with Bud. "Thank you for doing this sir."

"Harmony, it's not a big deal. After all you're family." He cast her a smile.

"I gotta say I have a pretty awesome family." Harmony replied tucking her files under her arm and grabbing her tray and waiting while Bud paid for their meals. Once he finished she carried her tray over to an empty table and sat down. "So how do we want to go about this?" Harmony asked getting to business.

"You want to handle opening statement?"

"Me? But you're senior." Harmony retorted.

"I know, but you're opening statements are usually damn good, and I think it could be our change to get ahead of your father." He replied taking a bite of his pancakes.

Harmony smiled a bit as she swallowed her French toast. "I guess I will do it then." Harmony was beaming inside. It was an amazing feeling knowing your senior officer had such confidence in you. "After that."

"Well we will see how it goes, but between you and me I think, well maybe you should just take the lead on this one, and I sit second chair."

Harmony almost fainted. "Are you serious sir?"

He nodded. "I am serious Commander. You've long since earned this. Heck you've beat me in the courtroom twice already, your father once, Captain Turner once. You have an amazing track record and I'd be honored to sit second chair for you."

"Wow, I – I honestly have no idea what to say to that sir."

"Say you'll do it." He laughed.

"I will definitely do it, sir. No doubt. Thank you. This is an amazing opportunity so thank you."

"You earned it." He smiled. "This is a big case, it's gained nationwide attention, so if you need help ask. I won't and no one else will think any less of you if you do."

"Trust me if I need help I will definitely will ask for it, this is not a case I want to screw up. There is too much riding on this." Harmony knew once she returned to her office she would have to get cracking, she had an opening statement to prepare.

**2331 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"So Harmony is lead prosecution, Bud is sitting second chair on the Murray case."

"The Petty Office who said extremely rude things to Governor Strake?" Mac replied setting a plate on the table.

"Yup." He couldn't hide his smile. Sure it wasn't going to be easy to go head to head with his daughter, but he knew how big this case was and how amazing this was for her. He was one proud papa.

"Good for her, that's great Harm!" Mac was proud too. She knew what a case like that could do for Harmony's career.

"It's not going to be easy though. On one hand I am going to want to win, but on the other I want my daughter to win, because I know what it will do for her. If she wins it will sky rocket her career and definitely put her on the path to the first female Judge Advocate General." He placed a fork next to the plate and looked at his wife. "I am so proud of her." Harm bragged.

"You should be, though she has learned from the best. I mean Harmony grew up around JAG. Sitting in during some of our cases, watching us, watching everyone. She always paid attention. Harmony was definitely ahead of the curve."

Harm finished setting the table. He looked over to the living room where Mackenzie was busy playing with her dolls. "It won't be long before that one is doing the same thing. A family full of lawyers, not a bad thing, I think I can handle it." He leaned on a chair for a moment. "I have been thinking, after Harmony has the baby and she and Mike are into the swing of things we should take a family vacation. You, me, Lil' Mac, Harmony, Mike, and Jett." He was beaming after he spoke his grandson's name. "We all go to Disney World."

Mac smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea. I know Mackenzie would love it."

"Harmony hasn't been there since the last time my mom and Frank took her. I think for her 16th birthday. I know she loves it Disney World. It's one of her favorite places."

"We'll do it, I'd love to go. I'd love to have a family vacation. Maybe you and I could sneak away get a little alone time." Mac winked.

"Oh trust me I have that planned, but until then I was thinking maybe tonight we could get a jump on that." He walked over to Mac pulling her into him and kissing her. "I was thinking we could make use of that chocolate syrup we have."

Mac returned the kiss. "I definitely like how that sounds. Sounds like the best dessert I've had in a long time. A naked, chocolate covered sailor sounds yummy."

"Well I was thinking of enjoying a chocolate covered Marine." He kissed her deeply again, letting his tongue slip past her lips. They had almost been married for five years but for them it was as if they were married yesterday.

"Harm, we better stop before dinner burns, and besides I want to save this all for later." Mac smirked stealing one last kiss before turning towards the oven.

He grinned a bit. "Hey munchkin! Time to put the dolls away and get ready for dinner." He called out.

"Ok daddy!" Mackenzie replied as she gathered up her toys and placed them in her toy box.

**2457 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

On the bed was a line of various stuffed animals all sitting up right and facing forward. Harmony paced back and fourth in front of them mumbling to herself as she tried to figure out her opening statement. "The First Amendment; it's what separates us from other countries. I quote Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Living in a country where we can say what we what when we want is an amazing thing. However there are people living in this country who are held to higher standard, who while they have the right to say what the want, they need to be a little more aware of where they say it." Harmony sighed. "That sucked. I am going to blow it. I am going to sink like the Titanic. I am going to blow this before it even starts."

Mike had been standing in the doorway watching. "I don't know, I think you were doing a good job."

"I was horrible Mike. It was worse than a marathon of The Simple Life." She mused from the foot of the bed.

"You just need to relax, to rush it. Take your time, be yourself." Mike sat next to her.

"I need to call your brother and tell him I can't do this." Harmony flopped back on to the bed causing the animals to fall. "See even the members know I suck." She pointed to the two toppled over Care Bears.

"You are not calling my brother! You are going to do this! Do you hear me Harmony Mason Rabb-Roberts? In 48 hours you are going to get up there and give one ass kicking opening statement. You're going to blow your dad right out of the courtroom, he won't know what hit him."

"Oh God my dad! I forgot he was going to be there. So when I screw the pooch he is going to have a front row seat to the whole thing." Harmony sighed. "Mike can you get me the phone I need to call your brother."

"I am not giving you the phone so you can call Bud. Harmony I know you can do this. I have seen you do a ton of opening statements before to those same stuffed animals. You just need to tell yourself you can do it."

"Can I have the phone please." Harmony sighed sitting up and holding her hand out.

"No because I won't let you call Bud damn it." Mike argued.

"I am calling Uncle AJ, I am not calling Bud; ok. Can you please get me the phone?"

He nodded, "I can get the phone yes." Mike smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can you can do this Harmony, just have faith in yourself and don't throw in the towel so quickly."

Harmony looked up at Mike. "God I love you! You're amazing you know that." Standing up she kissed him. "I really hit the jackpot with you."

"Yeah but I won the highest lottery prize with you." He returned the kiss and exited the room to get Harmony the phone. "Here beautiful." He handed it to her. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything ok." He wanted to give her privacy.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the cordless hitting talk she punched in AJ's number and brought the phone to her ear and listened to the rings before hearing the familiar 'Chegwidden'. "Uncle AJ?"

"Harmony, hey kiddo how the hell are you?" He spoke the joy obvious in his voice.

"I have had better days." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked a hint of worry.

"I am lead prosecution on the Murray case." She explained.

'The Petty Officer who opened his big mouth and said the wrong thing on camera no less?" He asked.

"That would be the one. Commander Roberts is sitting second chair."

"Harmony that's best news I have heard all week. Congratulations. This is great."

"No, no it's not Uncle AJ. It's not great. In 48 hours I have to give my opening statement and I am going to fail. I can't do it." She sighed.

"Yes you can. I know for a fact you can. Don't ever say you can't. You flew F-18's damn it! You landed those same F-18's on the deck of a carrier at night!" He bellowed. "Harmony when you were 14 you stood in my office and did your own opening statement on a case your dad was working on. I know for a fact bought it you had me on your side. You did that before you were even a lawyer, so I know you can do this now."

"My career is riding on this case Uncle AJ. This could either make or break me as a JAG lawyer. I have no idea what Commander Roberts was thinking when he gave me first chair."

"He was thinking exactly what I am thinking. You're a damn good lawyer and you can do this. He wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think that. Commander Roberts has been doing this long enough to know when he's making the right call and he's making the right call on this. Just take a deep breath and think about that girl who stood in my office giving a better opening statement than her father." He encouraged Harmony.

Harmony felt a smile cross her lips. He always knew how to make her smile. "Thanks Uncle AJ. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Glad I could help kiddo. Now go work on that opening statement of yours, if you hit a snag you call your Uncle AJ and he will help."

"I will. Again thank you." Harmony was glad she called him, it helped a lot.

"Anytime, I love you kiddo." He spoke.

"I love you too Uncle AJ, night." She smiled.

"Goodnight, and go kick your fathers ass and make me proud." He laughed.

Harmony laughed as well. "I will Uncle AJ." Hanging up the phone she smiled and sat the two Care Bears upright again. It was time to get down to business.

It wasn't long before Mike strolled back into their bedroom he stood in the doorway smiling. "So? Still thinking of calling my brother?"

"Nope. I got it." She turned to Mike and smiled. "I got my opening statement and my dad isn't going to know what hit him."

"Think I can hear it?" Mike asked pulling his wife into his arms and holding her.

"If you promise to be as silent as the rest of the members." Harmony eyed him.

"Cross my heart." Mike kissed her softly.

"Then take a seat Lieutenant Roberts and prepare to have your mind blown."

"Blow my mind, beautiful." He winked.

"Taking a deep breath Harmony closed her eyes gave herself a small pep-talk and started. "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. The First Amendment is part of what makes this country so great. It's our freedom it's what we cherish. It's what makes the United States different from so many other countries. But sometimes one person takes that right just a little to far. When you're a member of the US Armed forces you are held to a higher standard, more is expected out of you. The best is expected out of you, and you are to represent your country and make your country proud. However that freedom of speech and the uniform of the US Navy sometimes don't mix…" Harmony continued with her opening statement. "Petty Officer Murray not only disgraced the uniform of the United States Navy, but his country and most of all himself, so as the trial goes on I ask you to remember those words and most of all remember he too is representing this nation in which we love so much."

A smile beamed across Mike's face. "That was amazing. See I knew you had it in you." Standing to his feet he once again pulled Harmony into a hug kissing her deeply. "Your dad is the one who is going to want to throw the towel in after hearing that." Still embracing Harmony in his arm he brushed her hair out of her face. "You are going to rock that court room. I wish I could be there to see it." He then knelt down and was eye level with her belly. "Your mommy is going to kick so much butt. Before you know it she will be Judge Advocate General. You should be proud of your mommy because she is so smart and so amazing." He stood up right once again. "Most off all, so beautiful."

Harmony's cheeks turned beat red. "Ok Prince Charming, it's well after midnight and we have to be up in five hours. How about we get some sleep. I know I am beyond tired."

Mike nodded Harmony had a point. It was late, he hadn't realized how late it was until she said something. Harmony had really been working, as she would say, her six off. "You go put your favorite jammies on and I will clear the bed ok."

"Thanks." Leaning in she placed a quick kiss on his lip. "I gotta brush my teeth too."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"You better be sailor, or you'll be the one getting court marshaled." Harmony threatened.

Mikey glared at Harmony. "Haven't we established already that I enjoy being court marshaled, it's really not much of a punishment for me. Especially when you're handing it out." He winked. "It's real hot when you do it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Harmony held her sweatpants and shirt in her hand. "Thank you."

Mike as confused for a moment. "For what?"

"For believing in me, for never giving up on me, for loving me, for being my husband, for kissing me that day in my hospital room, for just being here with me right now."

Mike's cheeks warmed. "Thank you for kissing me back and saying yes when I asked you out. It's all because of those two little things that we are where we are right now. Most of all thank you for saying I do. Those two words will always be the best words I ever heard."

Harmony was the one whose cheeks were red. "I do, I do, I do, I do a million times over and I always will." Without another word she disappeared into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**1925 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Have the members reached a verdict?" Admiral Blackwater asked looking over at them.

"We have your honor. On the count of conduct unbecoming to an officer we find the defendant guilty."

It took Harmony a few moments to realize that she had won. She didn't pay much attention to what else was being said, all she knew was Petty Officer Murray was going to be dishonorably discharged and that she had won the case. Life as she knew it was never going to be the same.

"You did it!" Bud cheered patting Harmony on the back. "You won!"

A smile crossed her face.

"I knew you could do it!" he was so excited for Harmony. "Wait until I tell Harriet!"

"You did good, I am proud of you." Harm stood in front of his daughter. "This wasn't an easy case." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Thanks." Harmony shook his hand and felt her dad pull her into a hug and a small smile crossed her lips. It amazed Harmony how a simple hug from dad made everything so much better.

"You're going to be real busy after this, you'll be getting a lot more serious cases. I don't see many small ones in your future. No more public intoxication or anything."

Breaking the hug Harmony smiled. "You were Hard to beat, sir. For a while there I thought it was over and I needed to put a fork in it." Harmony confessed to her dad.

"You did real good out there squirt, I might have been on the other team." He used air quotes around other team, "but inside I was rooting for you. It's a great feeling sitting back and watching your daughter do something amazing like that. It's better than winning."

"I should be happy, but his career is over, and I keep thinking how I would feel if couldn't be in the Navy anymore. It would crush me." Harmony spoke. "The Navy is my life. Take that away from me and, well it won't be pleasant." Her eyes swept across the courtroom. Harmony lost count of how many times she had been in here, but it wasn't until now she realized how beautiful the room was. The gorgeous cherry red wood, it was really a place of beauty.

"I know, and that's what the downside to winning a case like this is, but it was his own fault." Harm tried to comfort his daughter. "Besides I think you and the Navy have a very long future ahead of yourself. Especially after today." He proudly smiled at her and then winked. "You and Mike are still coming for dinner tonight right?"

"Yes sir, I want to meet Uncle AJ's new girl friend." Harmony replied while gathering up her files.

"I thought so but I just wanted to double check, so I should see you and Mike around seven O'clock?"

Grabbing her last file Harmony nodded. "You shall." She started to make her exit from the courtroom and could see Bud outside the door trying to dodge reporters. This was the part Harmony hated the most. These reporters were ruthless and wouldn't stop until they got what they want. It was rather annoying.

"I know I say it a lot, but I feel that I can't say it enough. I am proud of you hun." He told her. The best part about working with his daughter was he had moments like this. Where he could sit back and watch Harmony rise to the occasion. Harmon Rabb Jr. definitely got to do that today.

"I know, but between you and me; I still like hearing it." As she hit the doorway suddenly the reporters were all over her asking her a ton of questions. "No comment." Harmony mused trying to push her way through the large crowd that had gathered only steps from the courtroom.

"Commander Rabb! Commander Rabb!" A reporter shouted. "Are you happy with the out come?"

"I am very satisfied yes." Harmony sighed. "Please let me through, I have more work to do." That was a huge lie, but how else would she get away from these people?

Harm knew how his daughter hated this part, taking her by the arm he helped push through.

"Thank you." Harmony sighed. "I didn't want to deal with that." Harmony crossed the JAG bullpen making her way to the office. A few people stopped to congratulate her and then allowed her to go on her way. Once in her office Harmony sank into her chair. Closing her eyes she placed a hand on her belly. "The hard work has only just begun, your mommy is probably going to be a very busy woman from now on."

"Who are you talking too?" Tiner's voice spoke up eye Harmony strangely.

"Jett." Her eyes looked down at her belly.

"Oh." He smiled. "So I just heard, congratulations. Jen said to tell you congrats as well. Actually she sent an e-mail this morning telling me that if you win congrats and if you didn't she's sorry."

Harmony smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks Tiner. So how is married life treating you?"

"I am counting down the days until Jen is back home and working at the Pentagon." He stood in her doorway. "I will be able to see her everyday."

"Only three more weeks." She grinned.

"Feels like three years." He sighed. "I miss her. Video chat isn't the same thing it's not even close. Half the time it doesn't even work."

"Ah the three weeks will be over before you know it. Think of it this way, you get a whole week of leave time and can spend it all with her."

"You have no idea how much I am looking forward to that. Just me, her, a hot tub, some toys-"

Harmony cut him off. "Thanks Tiner, I get it."

"Sorry." He blushed. "I kind of got carried away." His cheeks were red. "Anyways way to go in there, before you know it you'll be calling me into your office, and your office will have Judge Advocate General on the door."

Talk about pressure. "That's not going to be for a real long time Tiner. I have to move up in rank a lot more."

"I know, but I see it happening. Just go easy on me; please." He pouted his lips. "If it helps any you are my second favorite person of course Jen being my first favorite."

Harmony laughed. "I promise to go easy on you Tiner since you know I am your second favorite person and all."

"Thanks!" a smile returned to his face. "Listen I gotta go, I have a few pre trial motions to go through and have to head out to Norfolk to interview a witness, I just wanted to say congrats."

"Ok, thanks and have a safe trip. Tell Jen I said hi and I'll drop her an e-mail soon." Harmony replied to the Commander.

"I will. Bye."

**2255 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Giving a quick knock on the door Harmony opened it. "Hey."

"Speaking of the devil." AJ's voice bellowed. "There she is! I heard the good news." He embraced Harmony in a tight hug. "I told you, you could do it." He broke the hug and smiled. "Your dad said you really gave him a run for his money."

Harmony smiled. "Well I had a great pep-talk in which I have you to thank." Harmony replied.

"If you ever need a pep-talk again, you know I am here." He then ginned seeing her growing belly. "Look at that." He pointed. "Little Jett Carson Roberts." He too was excited. Jett would be the closest thing he would have to a grandchild at the moment. Francesca was so busy with her career she really didn't have the time for a family.

"He'll be here before you know it. The nursery is almost done, just needs one more coat of paint."

"I've already bought him his first baseball and glove." AJ smiled. "Figured I will teach him everything I know. He can fly fighter jets by day and play baseball by night."

Harmony laughed. "Well Jett definitely won't have a shortage of people who love him."

"You must be Harmony?" An older woman with dark hair spoke up. "Other than Francesca your are all AJ talks about." He smiled softly. "I am Carol."

"Nice too meet you Carol," harmony extended her hand shaking Carol's. "This is my husband Lieutenant Michael Roberts."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you ma'am." Mike replied.

"Please call me Carol."

"Then nice to meet you Carol." Mike retorted.

"I thought I heard your voice! How is my new star JAG lawyer?" Mac smiled walking into the living room.

"I am real good. How are you?" Harmony asked as Mac wrapped her arms around her.

"I am great and so happy for you as well as proud. Your dad gave me most of the details and from what I hear you really brought you're a game. Though I wouldn't expect any less from you." Mac broke the hug.

"Thanks mom. It wasn't easy though, after all you've faced him in the courtroom you know how he can be." Harmony mused.

"Oh I know exactly how your father can be." Mac smirked.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Harmony poundered.

"Finishing making dinner." Mac replied. "He wanted to make sure there was enough Mushroom ravioli for his daughter."

"Smart man." Harmony laughed. "He knows me very well." She looked over and saw Mike, AJ, and Carol on the couch talking. "What about Lil' Mac."

"In her room watching a Barbie DVD."

"I think I'll go see how she is." Harmony smiled.

"She'll be excited to see you." Mac replied.

"Then I better not keep her waiting." Harmony replied. "Babe I will be back in a bit, going to see how my mimi me is."

"Ok hun."

Blowing Mike a kiss she headed down the hallway and knocked on Mackenzie's door. "Guess who?"

Her blue eyes lit up and she jumped off her bed. "Harmony!!!!!!!!" she ran to her older sister and hugged her tightly.

Harmony smiled and scooped Mackenzie into her arms. "How is my most favorite little sister who I love very much?"

"I am good." She didn't let go of Harmony. "Daddy said you beat him today."

"I did!" She replied carrying Mac to her bed and sitting down with her.

She clapped. "Yay."

Every time Harmony saw Mackenzie's missing pinky finger she felt sick and had to look away. It still bothered her knowing what had happened to her. "I am glad you are happy."

Mackenzie quickly kissed her older sisters cheek and giggled. "You beat daddy."

Harmony smiled, Mackenzie was beyond adorable. "So what are you watching?"

"Rapunzel Barbie." The girl beamed. "You want to watch it with me? Please?"

Harmony couldn't say no. "Of course I want too. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Harmony adjusted herself next Mackenzie while the movie continued to play.

It wasn't long before Harmony heard her father telling Mackenzie to wash up and come to dinner. Harmony assisted her sister in washing her hands and cleaning up before heading to the dinner table.

"Two of my three favorite girls." Ham smiled as they seated themselves at the table. "Did you like the movie?" He asked Mackenzie.

"Bestest movie ever." Mackenzie happily replied.

Harmony smiled a bit. "It wasn't bad." She then faked a smile. Personally it could have had a few fighter jets in it.

Harm smiled at his older daughter a little, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Well I am glad you two enjoyed it."

"So Harmony," Carol spoke up. "AJ told me you fly fighter jets."

"Well yes and no. Not as much as I use to now that I am at JAG, and definitely not right now since I am pregnant and all." Harmony took a bit of her ravioli. "But I am able to fly them. I learned from my dad. He flies them as well. It's kind of a Rabb thing, it's how we roll."

Harm chuckled. "It's how we roll dear, did you hear that?"

"I did." Sarah laughed.

"I think it's great, you're an amazing roll model to so many girls." Carol commented.

"She is one of the best too." AJ interjected.

"He's lying, I am not that good." Harmony blushed.

"Are you insane!" Mike spoke up loudly. "She's amazing. She landed a Hornet on a carrier with no engines. I am not a pilot but even I know you have to be good to do that."

"Mike." Harmony eyed him.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. It must have been real scary." Carol gasped.

"I was too busy making sure I trapped the 3 wire to worry about being scared. If I screwed up I could have killed a lotta people." Harmony replied blushing a little.

"What is a 3 wire?" Carol questioned.

"There are a set of wires on an aircraft carrier which are used to stop the plane. The tailhook of the plane catches it and it comes to a stop. The 3 wire is the most ideal wire out of all of them." AJ explained. "This one over here." He nodded his head towards Harmony. "Has never missed the 3 wire which is not an easy feat."

"Wow, AJ wasn't lying you are good." She looked at Harm. "You must be very proud of her."

Harm smiled. "You have no idea."

Ok they needed to change the subject and quickly. "So Carol? How did you and Uncle AJ meet?"

The woman's cheeks filled with blush. "At the bookstore. I was looking for a book it was on the lower shelf, and after picking it out. I stood up and ran right into him. Turns out we were both looking for the same book."

"Let me guess Shakespeare?" Harmony smiled.

"Of course." AJ replied reaching and taking Carol's hand he kissed the back of it.

Seeing how happy he was with Carol made Harmony smiled. She didn't think he would ever be able to be happy like that again, not after Meredith broke his heart. But here he was happier than ever. "Well if it helps, I think the two of you making a great couple. You're cute together."

AJ smiled a bit. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy and I owe it all to Carol."

"Oh AJ, stop it." She was blushing again. "AJ and I are taking a trip to Atlantic City in a few weeks."

"That sounds fun." Mac spoke up listening to them. She shared a glance with Harm. They could always tell what the other one was thinking just by looking at each other and she knew he was thinking the wedding wouldn't be to far off.

"I found a great deal on a five star hotel, figured a weekend away would do both of us some good." He leaned towards Carol and kissed her cheek.

"Ewwwwww kissing." Mackenzie covered her eyes.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Mommy and daddy are always gross like that. Mommy is going to get cooties." She made a face.

Harmony laughed. "Cooties aren't real."

"They are too! Billy has cooties!" she argued.

"Who is Billy?" Harmony was confused.

"A kid from her preschool class. Now Mackenzie," Sarah looked at her daughter. "What did we say about name calling?"

"That it wasn't nice and it was mean and it hurt feelings. But Billy has cooties and he eats worms."

Harmony pulled a face. Gross. Little boys were so gross. She prayed Jett didn't go through the whole worms are good stage. She didn't think she could handle that.

"I don't think he eats worms." Sarah laughed.

"Does too! I saw him. He put the worm in his mouth and ate it."

Harmony was turning green. "When did preschool become like an episode of Survivor?"

"Mackenzie has a very wild imagination." Sarah smiled.

"A disgusting one too." Harmony took some more ravioli. "By the way dad, you out did yourself this time. This is freaking amazing. I love it."

"Well then you will be happy to know I made extra so you could take some home with you."

"YES!" Harmony pumped her fists into the air.

Mike laughed a bit. "It will probably be gone by tomorrow, all she does is eat. She's like a vacuum cleaner. Three speeds, slow, medium, and everything in sight. She tends to run at everything in sight."

Harmony glared coldly at him. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Mike quickly shut up. "I love you dear."

"You better or I will put the couch outside." She threatened.

Mike turned beat red and focused his attention on his meal.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Buh bye Uncle AJ!" Mackenzie spoke wrapping her arms around his legs as best as she could.

AJ bent down and picked her up. "I'll see you soon champ." Hugging her he kissed her cheek. "You be good for your mom and dad ok?"

"Ok?" she smiled. "Can I have my dollar now?"

He laughed. "he always gave her a dollar when he stopped by. "Your dollar?" he teased.

"Uncle AJAYYYYYYYYYYY!" She whined.

"I am kidding." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "There you go."

"What do you say?" Harm spoke up.

"Thank you Uncle AJ. I love you." She hugged him as tightly as her little arms would let her.

"You're welcome Princess and I love you too. Now," he put her back down. "You need to go to bed or I will have to take that dollar away."

She held the dollar bill close to her and smiled. "Goodnight." She then, with her dollar safe in her hand ran off to her bedroom.

"Daddy will be there to tuck you in very soon." Harm yelled out. "It was very nice meeting you." Harm told Carol.

"Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home and a lovely family. Those daughters of yours are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Don't leave yet." Harmony hurried into the living room. "Sorry I was helping with the dishes." Harmony apologized.

"It was great to meet you Harmony." Carol hugged her a bit. "I now have a face to the girl AJ talks about so much."

"It was great to meet you too, just make sure Uncle AJ behaves. He can be a handful sometimes." She winked at her Uncle AJ.

"I will do my best." She replied.

Harmony then hugged AJ. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I am glad you did so well today, I knew you could. Not once did I ever doubt you." He replied still hugging her before kissing the top of her head. "Your dad isn't the only one who is proud of you, and I know for a fact you'll only do more amazing things from here."

Harmony smiled. "Thanks, I hope you're right."

"You can thank me when they name you Judge Advocate General."

Again with the Judge Advocate General sure it was nice to know people thought she could make it that far, but if she didn't Harmony would be letting down a lot of people. It was a lot of pressure for one girl to handle. "Thank you for dinner it was great."

Harm nodded, hands in his pocket. "Glad you enjoyed."

Everyone finished their goodbyes and after helping with the rest of the dishes Harmony and Mike were soon on their way home. They only lived about five minutes from her dads, but Harmony was already eating some of the ravioli.

"I knew we wouldn't make it home before you had some of that." Mike laughed.

"I like it. In fact I love it. Also remember I am eating for two and your son is a pig." Harmony poked her tongue at him.

"Oh my son? Suddenly he's my son?" Mike laughed. "What happened to Jett being our son."

"When he's a fat piggy he's your son!" She stuffed another piece of ravioli in her mouth.

A smile beamed across his face. "I love you." He reached over and placed a hand on her belly, and I love you." He spoke.

"You better love us because we are made of awesome." Harmony smiled.

"I made half of that awesome, keep that in mind."

"I know and I had a lot of fun making that awesome." Harmony blushed.

"Me too." He winked pulling in to their driveway. "I always enjoy doing that with you."

"You're really good at it." Harmony confessed.

"I know." He proudly smiled. "It's how I roll."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, ok…" she laughed unbuckling and exiting from the car. Holding the Tupperware container of ravioli Harmony waited for Mike to unlock the door. Once inside she put the rest of the ravioli in the refrigerator. Walking back into the living room she saw Mike sitting on the couch. "Oh no you don't mister." She took his hand.

"Where are we going?" He was confused.

"The bedroom, I need to read you your article 32's and sentence you to hard labor and punishment." Harmony spoke in a husky voice.

Mike quickly followed her. "I've been very, very, very bad Commander Rabb."

"I know you have Lieutenant Roberts. Looks like we will have to take care of that huh?"

"Oh yes we will." He grinned widly.

Leading Mike into the bedroom Harmony closed the door and pushed him down on the bed. "Lieutenant Michael Roberts, you have been a very bad sailor and for that you need to be punished."

"Oh please punish me Commander Rabb. Punish me hard and punish me long." He begged.

Harmony climbed on top of Mike and straddled him her lips meeting his. "We need to get you naked."

"Yes ma'am lets get me naked!" Mike stood up and wasted no time taking his clothes off.

Harmony licked her lips as she looked at his chiseled Abs The Jersey Shore "The Situation" had nothing on her husband. She traced her fingers down the center of his stomach, than ran her hands over his muscular arms. "Now to punish you correctly I need to get out of these unbearable clothes. You want to help?"

Wide-eyed Mike nodded.

Soon her clothes lay on the floor with his, they started with kissing and were soon both lying back on the bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wow! Lieutenant Roberts you need to be bad again. Because that was – that was incredible."

Mike grinned. "Next time I'll be so bad that you will have to throw my ass in the brig."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me. It's such a turn on. But the brig will have to wait. It's 1:17 a.m. and we need sleep." Harmony turned her light off.

Mikey leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more my naughty sailor." Harmony turned over pulling the blankets around her.

Smiling Mike turned the light off and soon dozed off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**1145 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia. **

Mikey made sure to get up extra early that morning. It was Harmony's birthday and he was going to fix her breakfast in bed. Scrambled eggs, maple bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice. He had a whole day planned for her, and it would end with a family dinner. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Mikey carried a tray into the bedroom, a pink candle was in the middle of the pancake was burning. "Happy birthday to the most amazing wiiiiiiiife, happy birthday to you."

Sitting up Harmony grinned from ear to ear. "You did that for me?" She took the tray and rested it on her belly. In little over a month Jett would be here and she couldn't wait. "Chocolate chip pancakes." She licked her lips.

"I did, and that's not all." He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a small package, and then handed it to Harmony.

"Oh! You know hey say good things come in small packages." Harmony grinned from ear to ear and removed the red wrapping paper, to discover and small black box. Opening it she gasped. Inside was a beautiful white gold, oval shaped, locket "Mike…" she looked up at him as she pulled it from the box. "It's so beautiful."

"Open it." He coaxed her.

Harmony cracked open the locket It had a frame in the center as well. One side had a picture of her and Mikey, and then her and her father; leaving the middle one blank."

"I figured when Jett gets here his picture can go in the middle."

Harmony was crying.

"Turn it over." Mikey instructed.

Harmony did has told and saw the engraving. Three Words, Eight Letters, and I am Yours. The tears were still falling. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "That's not all. I have a whole day planned for you. I am taking you shopping, to a movie, to that book store you love so much, to lunch and few other things before we meet up with everyone for dinner."

"You're so amazing." Harmony smiled. "I am so lucky."

"Now eat, before it gets cold." Mikey smiled stealing another kiss. "Happy Birthday beautiful."

Harmony cut into her pancakes and took a bite. "What time do you leave on Thursday?" She asked.

"I have to be at Andrews at 0600." He was going to accompany Admiral Walters to a meeting in Naples. He would leave Thursday and return Sunday night.

"I am going to miss you so much." Harmony spoke after chewing on the bite of pancake.

"I will be home before you know it, and besides you'll have Mackenzie to keep you busy."

"Can you believe my mom and dad have been married for five years? It seems like yesterday they were telling me they were engaged." Her parents had planned a short weekend trip to the Inn at Little Washington, a small romantic place in Washington, Virginia, perfect for the two of them. "I am taking Lil' Mac to see that My Little Pony movie, she is so excited."

"Well you know how much she loves My Little Pony." Mikey replied before being interrupted by the doorbell. Looking at his watch his brow furrowed in confusion. It was too early for the surprise, but just in case. "I will get it. You stay here and enjoy your breakfast." He smiled and kissed his wife before exiting the room.

Once at the door Mikey peered out the peephole and smiled a bit. "Agent Gibbs." He spoke as the door swung open. Looking he saw the crib. Well the parts of it anyway

"I remembered from Harmony's case file that today was her birthday and I thought it would be a good time to bring this by."

It was dark cherry red, and Mikey could see the two front and back pieces. One of them had the naval insignia carved into it, and the other one had a little fighter jet craved into it. Without a doubt Harmony was going to love it. "Babe!" He called out. "You have a visitor."

"I'll be right there." Harmony shouted back. It was going to take her a few moments to get out of bed.

"Come in!" Mikey told Gibbs as he helped Gibbs bring in the five main pieces of the crib. "She really will like this."

"The baby should be here soon, shouldn't he?" Gibbs asked.

"Six weeks." Suddenly Mikey was beaming. "Six more weeks."

"Agent Gibbs!" Harmony smiled as she waddled in. "What are you-" Then she saw the pieces of the crib. "Oh my God."

"Agent Gibbs thought it would make a nice birthday gift." Mikey smiled at his wife's reaction.

"It's so beautiful." Harmony ran her fingers over the two engravings. "This is –" Way better than anything she could have bought at a store.

"As he gets older those." He pointed to the pieces Harmony was awing over. "Can be used as a headboard and footboard on a twin bed.

"I love it. It's so perfect." Harmony turned. "Thank you so much Agent Gibbs." She knew he had wanted to do this, but she had no idea how beautiful it was going to be and how much work he had put into it.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed doing it, it was definitely different." He pointed to a box wrapped in gothic birthday paper, black with pink skulls that had birthday hats on. "That is from Abby, it goes with the crib."

"That's the cutest wrapping paper I ever saw." Harmony replied being careful as she tore it off. Once the paper was off Harmony pulled the lid off the box. "Awwwww." She looked up at Mike. "It's a mobile, with F-18's. It's so cute." She held the item up and showed Mikey. Then she noticed two buttons. Pressing one it played a version of "Danger Zone" from Top Gun. Then she pressed the other one and it made jet sounds. "This is so awesome. I have to call her and thank her." She pulled out a card in the box. "Custom Baby Mobiles dot com. Well now I know where she got it." Again she pressed the button and listened to the jet sounds. "This will go perfect in the babies room."

"So are you both ready?" Gibbs questioned.

"I am that's for sure. It will be nice to see my feet again. I forgot what they look like." Harmony laughed.

Mikey smiled. "Honestly I have never been so excited, I can't wait to hold him for the first time."

Gibbs couldn't help but to smile a bit, he could remember holding Kelly for the first time. His smile faded just a bit. He missed Kelly and Shannon so much. "Life will be very different."

Harmony nodded. "I know, but I know it will be worth it."

"Well I better get going before DiNozzo does something he shouldn't do." Gibbs smiled softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Agent Gibbs, tell everyone I said hi and tell Abby to expect a call from me later today." She hugged him.

He was a little caught of guard by her hug, but slightly returned the hug himself. "No problem." After Agent Gibbs left Harmony returned to the bedroom while Mikey took a quick shower.

"You want to take a shower?" Mikey asked walking into the room with just a towel around his waist.

"Right now I just want to enjoy the view." Mikey had really been working out the past eight months or so, and it was showing. "Wow, you – damn." Too bad she couldn't have sex right now, because if she could Harmony was sure she would be all over that. "You always had the most sexiest arms I ever saw. I didn't think it was possible but they are even more sexier now than before."

Mikey blushed a bit and then made some muscles.

Harmony laughed. "I do need to take a shower, but you think you could just come and cuddle with me for a bit? Please."

"Well since it's your birthday." Mikey teased. Crawling into the bed he pulled Harmony into him and held her.

Feeling his arms around her put Harmony at ease, and then the familiar scent of his aftershave and body wash made her feel even better. "I really love the locket." Harmony reached for the piece of jewelry that hung from her neck.

"And I really love you." Mikey smiled and kissed her neck. His hand then moved to her belly. "Oh and of course I love you Jett Carson Roberts." His face lit up a bit when he felt the baby kick. "I'll never get tired of feeling that."

"Well I will it's not exactly pleasant sometimes. Jett has one hell of a kick." Harmony replied.

"Maybe he will play football, maybe at Annapolis." Mikey found himself day dreaming about his son scoring the winning touch down at the Army Navy game.

"That wouldn't be bad." She pulled his arm around her. "I know you have a lot planned and I really need to get in the shower, but I love it when we cuddle like this."

"You have some time, about an hour and half before we really need to get going. Besides I have another surprise for you, it should be here in about a half hour.

"Oh, I love these surprises." Harmony exclaimed.

"Oh I know you will like this one." Two weeks ago Harley had e-mailed Mikey saying she was going to have leave time for about four months, and would be in DC two days before Harmony's birthday. She wanted to surprise her best friend by showing up. Mikey had no doubt Harmony was going to be really excited when she saw Harley.

"You spoil me so much, not that I am complaining."

Mikey nodded a bit holding his wife closely. "I do it because I love you, and because you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

Harmony felt her cheeks warm. "I better be." She smirked.

He kissed her neck. "There is no doubt you are."

Harmony remained in Mikey's arms until the doorbell rang again. "Oh is that my surprise?"

"It is, why don't you see what it is and I will get dressed." Mikey instructed sitting up.

"Ok," Harmony leaned in after sitting up and kissed him. "Thank you amazing and sexy husband of mine." Harmony put her slippers back on and walked towards the door. Opening it up she screamed. "Oh! My! God!" She embraced her best friend and former RIO in a hug. "Harleyyyyyyyyy!"

Harley broke into a fit of laughter as she felt her friends embrace. "Happy Birthday girl!"

"I've missed you so much!" She broke the hug. "You look great! How are you?"

"I am good actually, doing real good. I got a promotion." The girl gloated and then smiled seeing Harmony's belly. "Look at you! All pregnant and stuff. I am so happy for you and Mikey, I know how you really wanted a baby after what happened."

"Well congratulations Lieutenant Commander Sullivan." She looked down, "six more weeks and Jett will be here."

"I know I have said it before, but I really love that name. It's absolutely perfect!"

Harmony smiled. "So how long are you in town for?"

"About four months. I am gunna go see my uncle today, and then tonight I am going to join you for your awesome birthday party."

"I can't believe you are in town this is so awesome!" Harmony was hyper now.

"Tonight I am staying at my brothers, so that the two of you can have a girls night. Do whatever you two usually do. I figured you would want to catch up." Mikey quipped.

"You have no idea! We are so watching The Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, and now I have the second one. I also have Mama Mia! We won't sleep tonight!" Harmony then turned to Mike. "Should I ask her now?"

"If you want." Mike coaxed her.

"Ask me what?" Haley was confused.

"If you would like to be Jett's God mother." Harmony smiled.

A huge smile broke across her face. "Me?"

"Who better than my sister from another mister?" Harmony asked. "So?"

"I would love too! I definitely would!" She embraced Harmony in a hug.

"Good because if you said no I'd be screwed." Harmony laughed returning the hug.

"I would be honored to be Jett's god mother. He's going to be the most awesome God son." She happily replied. "Well listen I know you and Mike have a big day planned, I am going to head out to my Uncles and I will see you later tonight."

"Sounds good, and I am so glad you are here. I missed your ass girly." Harmony smiled widely.

"I missed you too." They both exchanged one last hug before Harley departed.

"Ok now go take your shower, so we can go."

Harmony smiled at Mikey and kissed him. "Thank you. Thank you so much so far this is the best birthday I have ever had."

**1353 Zulu**

**Oodles of Books**

**Washington, D.C**

The problem with Harmony and bookstores was once she was inside a bookstore one had about as many chances of getting her out as Sarah Palin had of actually understand international relations. She already had two books on Amelia Earhart, a murder mystery, a fictional book on vampires, four books on naval aviation and the history of it; and she was still looking for more.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Mikey joked. "It's like feeding a junkie's habit." He spoke following Harmony down the mystery and suspense section.

"I am almost done, I am trying to find 206 Bones by Kath Reichs and then we can go."

"I have heard that name before." Mikey mused. "Where."

"Duh! The TV show Bones is based off her books." Harmony rolled her eyes. "And my bookshelf has a ton of her books on it. I have read them all, expect for this one."

"Ahh, now I remember yes. Your strange Booth and Bones obsession, you yelling at the TV for them to kiss. You do know they can't hear you? Right?"

"And the Redskins can't hear run! Run! Run! Run faster you moron! But that doesn't stop you does it?"

Mikey quickly shut up. "Ok so I yell at the TV a little."

She stopped and turned around. "A little? Any time there is a game on you verbally abuse the poor thing. It's not the TV's fault your team sucks."

"Hey don't be hating on the Skins'." Mikey whined.

Harmony just rolled her eyes and continued to head down the row of shelves, "If you can shout at the TV, telling some guy to run then I can shout at the TV and tell two people to kiss each other."

"So is Booth in the books too?" Mikey asked following her once more.

"No, it's another male character." Harmony stated finally reaching the R section.

"Then why get it if Booth isn't in them?"

"Because I want to read it. I didn't say that the show was based exactly off the books."

Mikey stood and watched while she scanned through the books trying to find what she was looking for. "You sure do have a strange obsession with books that have tie-ins to movies and TV shows. Harry Potter, True Blood, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, this a gazillion and six Bones…"

"Two hundred and six Michael." Harmony pulled a copy of that exact book off the shelf. "Besides don't go acting like you aren't all Team Edward and stuff. I've seen you watching my DVD, you were totally rooting for Bella and Edward."

Mikey's cheeks turned beat red. "I have a confession to make. I read all four books, and now I am kind of leading towards Team Jacob."

"WHAT! No! No way! You are my husband and if you are going to like Twilight than you will be on Team Edward! You got me?" Harmony glared at him pointing her finger into his chest.

"But Jacob loves Bella, and he didn't leave her and break her heart like Edward did." Mikey argued.

Harmony's glare turned cold. "You are so lucky I love you Michael Roberts, women have divorced their husbands for less than this. Team Jacob! I mean seriously Mike? Edward and Bella are meant to be, they're epic and they love each other so much. Edward loves Bella so much that when he thought she died-"

"I know he went to Volturi's and was going to 'expose' himself." Mikey used air quotes around expose. "Like I said I read the books. But he still left her."

"It doesn't matter because in the end Bella ended up with Edward, so-" she poked her tongue at Mikey.

"Still not on Team Edward." Mikey replied as he followed her to the cashier.

"Then you're sleeping on the couch from now on." She threatened.

"Ok, ok Team Edward it is." Mikey replied in defeat.

"Pay the woman!" Harmony demanded.

Mikey nervously smiled at the young girl and then turned to his wife. "I love you." He spoke with a small pout.

That was it that was all he needed to do to melt her heart. "I love you too."

**2335 Zulu**

**Charlie's Chop and Smokehouse**

**McLean, Virginia**

It was definitely shaping out to be the best birthday Harmony had in a few years. Mikey had spent the day pampering and spoiling her. Now she was enjoying a nice dinner with all of her loved ones.

"This is from your old Uncle AJ." He smiled handing Harmony a card.

Opening the card Harmony read the verse, and then read the message inside telling her after the baby was born and she felt safe enough to leave him with her "Uncle AJ" for a weekend, he would watch Jett while Harmony and Mikey got away for a weekend; his treat of course.

"Just pick a place and let me know, I will do the rest."

She smiled. "Thank you Uncle AJ. I already know where. Atlantic City here we come." Harmony cheered.

"Than Atlantic city it is." He smiled his arm around Carol.

"Ok this one is from me and your mom." Harm handed his daughter a large square box.

Smiling appreciatively Harmony removed the paper from the box, and then removed the top. "It's a helmet. A riding helmet." She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well I know you want a pony, but they are not cheap; however horse back riding lessons were not so bad. So once you are cleared by your doctor you will have six months of riding lessons."

"Really?" Harmony's eyes widened. "That's freaking so cool. Thanks you mom and dad"

"Open mine! Open mine!" Mackenzie begged. "Please Harmony?"

"Ok kiddo, I will open yours." She replied taking the gift bag her sister was shoving at her. Pulling out the birthday theme tissue paper Harmony took time to marvel at the homemade card. "Thank you for the card it's very pretty." She then finally pulled the gift out. It was a sweatshirt that had "Worlds Coolest Big Sister" written across the front. "Thank you Mackenzie and I have the worlds coolest little sister. I really love it and I will wear it proudly."

"Ok this one is from me." Harriet pushed a medium sized box forward. "It's especially for you." She grinned. "You can open them when you get home. I made you those cup cakes you like."

"YES! I have seriously been wanting some." Harmony cheered. "Thank you so much."

"Here is the other one, this is from all of us." Harriet smiled again. It was a much smaller box, with very pretty pink wrapping paper.

Harmony opened the gift to discover a gift card to her favorite store. "Thank you, after Jett is born I am so using this." Harmony looked around. "All of you thank you for all these amazing gifts. I love them so much. This is my far the best birthday in a long time; so thank you."

~*~*~*~*~

"So I have some popcorn, chips, cookies, and a bunch of other stuff." Harmony mused walking back into the living room.

"And the DVD is ready to go." Harley replied with a huge smile across her face. "Should you be eating that stuff?"

"One day of fun won't do any harm. It's my birthday and it's been ages since I have seen you. It's a cause for celebration."

Harley laughed. "I've missed doing this."

"Me too." Harmony confessed.

"I have a question. Why do you have a DVD of curling?" Harley raised an eyebrow. "Isn't curling boring?"

"It looks like it would be, but it's really not. It's intense, seriously intense."

"I don't see the attraction to it."

Harmony shrugged. "Maybe we can watch it later and you can see."

Harley laughed. "I will take your word for it." She looked over at her best friend. "You excited about being a mom?"

"Yeah, but at the same time I am scared to death." Harmony sighed.

"Skittles you're going to be a great mom and Jett is going to be one very lucky little boy. He will have the two best parents ever."

"What if he hates me Harley?" Harmony bit down on her bottom lip.

"Not at all possible." She quickly shook her head. "I have seen you with my little brothers. You're amazing with them, and they love you. There is no way in hell Jett can hate you. No way."

A faint smile crossed her lip. "Thanks girlie."

"Besides, look at his room. It definitely screams Go Navy!" She laughed. "I am jealous of that room."

"That wallpaper was a hard find. Thank god for the internet." Harmony sat back while the previews played.

"I love that mobile, I want it."

Harmony laughed. "I kept thanking Abby for it over and over. It's really a great thing."

"See besides having two amazing parents, Jett has an amazing room. There is no way he can't love having you as a mother, and as your former RIO I know for a fact there is no way you can be a bad mother."

Harmony smiled and rested her head on her best friends shoulder. "I love my sister from another mister."

Smiling Harley placed an arm around her. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Mikey's bag at the door Harmony frowned. "I am going to miss you so much."

He pulled her into him, holding her. "I will be home before you know it and I promise to call you every night."

"I know, I know it's just the bed will be so lonely without me in your arms." Harmony frowned.

"I'll miss that too, so when I get home not only will I have an awesome gift for you, but I am going to spend the whole night cuddling you and holding you in my arms." He placed a quick peck on her lips.

Harmony managed to crack a small smile. "Will you bring me home some chocolate?"

Mikey laughed. "Of course. I know better than to go to Italy and not return with chocolate." His hands were on her arms and he could see the sadness in her eyes. After all this was the first time since they were married that he would be away from her. She would often go TAD for JAG cases, but most of the time she was home that night or the next night.

"This sucks Mike. The bed is going to be so empty." Now she knew how he felt when she left.

"I promise you that you will be ok." Closing his eye he kissed her forehead then rested his against hers.

"You're leaving, Harley is in Arizona visiting her mom and dad, my mom and dad are going out of town. Even Uncle AJ is away for the weekend, Carol's daughter is getting married in a Mississippi." She let out a sigh. "I feel so lonely."

"Well later tonight you'll have Mac and Puddles to keep you company." Mike replied.

Harmony laughed. "More like they will both keep me busy. Those two are a handful." Hearing a car horn Harmony sighed. "Your ride is here." The tears started to fall.

"Hey…hey it's going to be ok. I will be home Sunday with lots of goodies for you, I promise." He dried her tears with his thumb and kissed her. "I love you."

"You'll call me when you get into Naples?" Harmony sniffled.

"I will call you as soon as I land." He promised.

"Don't worry about the time, just call me." A few more tears fell.

"I will call you when I land and every single chance I get." He pulled her into a hug holding her in his arms.

Harmony would have liked a bigger hug, but her giant belly made it hard. "Have a safe flight ok and be good. I love…we love so much." She spoke her hand on her belly.

A smile crossed his lips as his eyes fell on her belly. "I love you both as well." Bending down a bit Mikey kissed her tummy. "Now you be good and you watch out for your mommy. Don't let her be sad because I am gone ok champ?" He kissed her belly once more. "I love you Jett Carson Roberts."

Feeling him kick Harmony winced a bit but smiled. "He heard you and apparently he loves you as well." The horn beeped once more and Harmony knew it was time for Mike to leave and she had to let him go. She followed him to the door, kissing him once more. As he walked down the path to the waiting car and got in, tears formed in her eyes. "Love you." She called out waving.

**2109 Zulu**

**The Residence of Michael Roberts and Harmony Rabb-Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Ok kiddo time to eat!" Harmony called out placing a bowl of SpagehttiO's with cut up hot dogs on the table. Harmony knew it was Mackenzie's favorite. Hearing the sound of her footsteps and Puddle's footsteps Harmony knew her sister was charging in at full speed. "Whoa! Slow down Lil Mac, the dinner isn't going anywhere!"

"But it's my favorite." She climbed up into her chair and then the booster seat a huge smile on her face.

"I know it is. So what do you want to drink? Milk, apple juice, or fruit punch?"

"Apple juice!" The quick reply came as she dove into the bowl of pasta goodness.

"Ok well let me feed P-Dog his dinner and I will get you your juice." Harmony spoke pouring some Kibble and Bits into his bowl and placing it on the floor. Feeling Jett kick as she did so Harmony winced in pain a bit. He was really active today. Harmony wondered if he missed his dad as much as she did.

Once Harmony knew Puddles was eating she then went and got Mackenzie's juice for her putting it into a sippy cup. "Ok I will be right back, I have to go potty." Harmony replied.

"Ok!" She replied swallowing her food and then taking a sip of her drink.

Harmony didn't feel well, she had no idea what was going on, but she just did not feel good. Turning the sink on she splashed some cold water on to her face a few times. It felt good, but didn't make her feel better. Her stomach was cramping, like when she would have her period. Moving over to the toilet Harmony was alarmed to feel a warm liquid running down her leg, and when she looked down she saw bright red. "Oh my god." She cried out crumbling to the floor.

Hearing things fall Mackenzie turned her head. "Harmony?" She called out and waited for her older sister to answer. Putting the fork down Mackenzie slid off the booster seat. "Harmony something fell." Her voice was scared as she hung on to Puddles collar while walking down the hall. "Harmony…"

Harmony tired to call out for her sister but it took too much energy. She could hear Mackenzie outside the bathroom door knocking a few times and jiggling the handle. "Lil Mac…" her tired voice cried out. Finally the door opened.

"Harmony?" Mackenzie froze seeing her sister.

"It's ok." Harmony didn't want to scare her sister. "Go get me my phone, it's on my the table." She could feel Puddles licking her face and pawing at her. She could hear the dogs whimpered cries.

"Harmony?" Mackenzie bit down on her lip.

"Please. My phone." Harmony sighed her eyes feeling heavy. Now Puddles was lying right next to her, in a protective sort of way.

"Ok I will come back. Puddles you stay with her and make Harmony feel better." She ordered.

The dog just barked.

Mackenzie ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Seeing her sister's phone she reached for it and grabbed it. She was on her way back to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Thinking Mikey was home she ran to it and opened.

"Hey!" Tony flashed a small smile at the little girl.

"I have to give Harmony her phone, she is sick, she is in the bathroom. I think she cut herself because she is bleeding." She quickly spoke.

He raised an eyebrow at the girls confusing story. "What? Listen I am a friend of your sisters, can I come in. I might be able to help her feel better."

"I know, I remember you from when the mean guy hurt me. You work with Agent Gibbs."

Tony nodded and smiled. "I do. Now can you show me where your sister is?"

She nodded and took his hand pulling him forward.

Tony closed the front door and then followed Mackenzie to the bathroom then he saw what she was talking about. He didn't waste anytime pulling out his cell phone. Flipping it open he quickly dialed 9-1-1. "This is special agent DiNozzo I need an ambulance…" lucky for him he was an observant agent and remembered the address from the front of the house. "At 38612 Cameron road I have a pregnant female who I found bleeding on the bathroom floor." He was kneeling on the floor along side Harmony and placed her head in his lap, then took his coat off and put it on her. Sure it wasn't a cheap coat, but he would worry about that later. "She's about nine months, I know she is close. Thank you." Hanging up the phone he looked at the scared little girl. "Ok sweetie I need you to do two very important things for me ok? These will help your sister. One can I have her phone." He knew her father's number would be in there. "Also I need you and your buddy here." He looked at the dog to go wait at the door for the ambulance ok."

She handed him the phone and looked down at her sister. "Is Harmony going to be ok?"

"Of course, she's big sister isn't she?" Tony hated seeing the little girl like this.

"Ok." She took Puddles collar. "Come on Puddles."

Tony watched them go and sighed as he turned on the iPhone and searched through the list of numbers.

"How – how much blood." Harmony weakly asked. "The baby…"

"There is, there is enough. Just relax ok. Help is coming and I am calling your dad." He found the name listed as Dad cell and hit send putting it to his ear. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hey Princess."

"It's not Harmony Captain Rabb, it's Agent DiNozzo from NCIS." He didn't wait for her father to reply. "I had to call the ambulance. Look it's a long story but I found her bleeding on her bathroom floor."

"WHAT?" Harm asked. "The baby? Is he ok? Harmony is she…just tell her to hang in there, please."

"I can't honestly answer that sir, but the paramedics should be here very soon to take Harmony to the hospital." Tony replied.

He was already packing what he had just unpacked. "Have them take her to Fairfax Hospital. My wife and I are out of town for our anniversary; it will take us about two hours or so to get back. Can…could you please keep an eye on my youngest for me just until I can get a hold of someone to watch her."

"No problem sir, I can do that." Tony looked down at Harmony. "Should I call her husband as well?"

"No, I will have to try and get a hold of him. He left for Naples, Italy early this morning. He's TAD there right now. I will let him know." Harm was finished packing.

"No problem. The paramedics are here I should probably go. I will call you back and let you know what is going on."

"Thank you." Harm hung up. "MAC!" He called to her in the bathroom. "MAC! We gotta go home, Harmony…the baby, there is something wrong."

"What?" Sarah stepped out of the bathroom. "Harm what are you talking about?"

"Agent DiNozzo called, Harmony, he found her on the bathroom floor bleeding. We gotta, we have to leave. I am sorry. I will make it up to you."

"Harm!" She had yet to unpack so all Sarah had to do was pick up her bag. "Harmony is more important. Our grandson is more important, come on…" She spoke. Mac could see the fear in his eyes, and she felt it too. Harmony had already lost one child, losing another one, well that was something Mac didn't want to think about. "Did Agent DiNozzo say why he was there?"

"I don't – no he didn't. But he said he could watch Mackenzie until I can find someone. I am going to call Bud, have him meet Harmony at the hospital. She should have someone she knows there until we can get there. Maybe Harriet can pick Mackenzie up and watch her for tonight." He stopped and suddenly a wave of emotion flooded him. It was too much and he had to sit down. "Mac…" he cried out. "If Harmony loses Jett –"

Her heart started to break and she knew it was only a matter of time before it crumbled to pieces. "Hey! Jett is half Rabb and half Roberts. He's one strong and badass baby. She and Jett will be ok. Trust me." Sarah knelt in front of Harm cupping his face in her hands. "They will be ok."

"Why her?" He asked tearfully. "She has been through so much in her life? Why does it always have to be her? I just want my little girl to have that happy ending, have that life she has always dreamed of, but something always seems to get in the way. It's not fair Mac. She's never hurt anyone."

"She will Harm. I promise you. Harmony will have that and so much more. You'll see." She squeezed his hand. "She will have everything she has dreamed of, and it's because she has you for a father. She has a father who does anything and everything to see that his little girl is happy." She kissed his forehead. "I'll drive home, ok. You call Bud and tell him what is going on."

"Mike, I have to call him too." Harm's raspy voice spoke up staring at his cell phone.

"You call Mike, I will call Bud and than we can check out and go." Sarah's voice was soft and comforting.

Harm nodded. He took a few more moments before he finally stood to his feet. "Don't you have to pack?"

"I just have to pack my tooth brush and tooth paste." Sarah looked at him. "Harm it will be ok, soon we will be there and you will see. It will all be ok."

He nodded. "I know this is Harmony we are talking about after all." He spoke giving himself a pep-talk.

Once Sarah had her toothpaste and toothbrush packed away, she pulled out her cell and scrolled to Bud's number pressing send. Seeing her husband outside she knew he was trying to get through to Mikey.

"Hello?" Bud's voice spoke up.

"Bud!" Sarah spoke snapping out of her trance. "Listen Bud, Harmony is on her way to Fairfax hospital, Agent DiNozzo found her bleeding on her bathroom floor."

"WHAT!" There was panic in his voice. "The baby did she…is the baby ok?"

"I don't know, as you know Harm and I went out of town for our wedding anniversary. We won't be able to get there for a few hours, think you could meet the ambulance at the hospital so Harmony doesn't have to be alone."

"Not at all, I am on my way." Bud replied.

"Also can you ask Harriet if she can watch Mackenzie? Agent DiNozzo is watching her right now."

"She took the kids to see a movie. Even if I called her she wouldn't get the message until after the movie. But I will call and leave a message and let you know." Bud was already out the door and hurrying to his car.

"Thank you Bud, and if you hear anything-" Mac replied before Bud cut her off.

"I will definitely call you and the Captain. Has someone called Mikey?" He questioned.

"Harm is on the phone with him right now." She replied.

"Good, I am in the car now and on my way to the hospital." He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Thank you so much."

"Ma'am Harmony is my sister-in-law, she's family." He replied. "Family is there for family."

Mac soon ended her conversation with Bud and soon Harm walked back into the room. "Admiral Walters got Mike the next flight out. He leaves in three hours and he will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"How is he?" Mac asked.

"He didn't take the news to good, but he is hanging in there. Did you get a hold of Bud?"

"I did he is on his way there now. Harriet took the kids to a movie, but he was going to leave a voicemail."

Harm nodded. "Let's check out and hit the road."

**2257 Zulu**

**Fairfax Hospital**

**Fairfax, Virginia**

Bud found himself pacing nervously. He arrived at the hospital in just enough time to watch them whisk Harmony off for an emergency c-section. Now he just had to wait, hope, and pray the baby would be ok and Harmony as well. He knew in an hour his brother would be on a plane back to the states and when he arrived his son would be here. "Please be ok Jett, your mommy and daddy already love you very much, so please be ok." Bud spoke to himself.

He had stopped pacing now and was sitting down. It was the waiting that sucked. It was beyond brutal. His sister-in-law was behind those doors and he had no idea what was going on.

He doors opened and doctor stepped out. "I am looking for the family of Harmony Rabb."

Bud stood to his feet. "I am her brother in law. How is she?"

"Ms. Rabb-"

Bud quickly corrected him. "Commander Rabb."

"She is resting." He replied. "Commander Rabb is very lucky, it could have been much, much worse."

"And the baby? What about the baby?" Bud asked.

"Her son is in the NICU, but he's…he will pull through." He smiled a bit. "However, he will have to spend sometime here until he is big enough to go home, maybe a few weeks. He was a pretty big baby for being early like that. He was already 5 lbs and 7 oz. We just want to keep him here to make sure his lungs are developing correctly and he doesn't develop any sort of infections."

Bud nodded his head a few times. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but please keep in mind she needs her rest. Commander Rabb lost a lot of blood, and right now rest is the most important thing."

"Thank you Doctor?"

"Truduea." He extended his hand and shook Bud's. "I will take you to her room."

~*~*~*~*~

"That was Agent DiNozzo, he said he has no problems watching Mackenzie the rest of the night."

"And I was on the phone with Bud. Both Harmony and Jett are doing ok." She smiled a bit. "Jett apparently is a big baby, he is already 5 lbs 7oz."

"Thank God." Harm was beyond relieved. "That's good right?"

"It's great Harm. Though Jett will have to stay a while to make sure his lung are good and he has no infections, but he's looking real good."

A huge smile crossed his lips. "We're grandparents." He spoke with pride. "We have a grandson."

Mac couldn't help but smile at Harm's excitement. "We are." She reached for his hand and squeezed it before kissing the back of it.

~*~*~*~*~

"Finger painting it is! But let me finishing cleaning the bathroom first, I am almost done." He faced Mackenzie.

"Ok Agent Tony." She stood and watched him. "Agent Tony. Is Harmony going to die? I love Harmony and I don't want her to die."

He stopped what he was doing and turned his body towards the little girl in front of him. "No." He shook his head and stood up. "Your sister is not going to die and she loves you too much, that's another reason why she will not die." He picked the girl up. Anyone who did what Harmony did for her sister, had to love their sibling. "In fact the next time you see her you will be an aunt." He carried Mackenzie to the couch.

"But she was bleeding very, very much." She then made a face. "I don't want to be a bug Agent Tony."

"But the doctors made her better and the bleeding went away." He laughed. "Not ant as in the bug aunt as in…" how did he explain this to her. "Do you know your dad's brother?"

She nodded. "He lives very far away. Daddy says to see him you have to take a plane and you have to sleep on the plane."

"Wow, that is very far huh?" He smiled at her. "Well he's your Uncle right?"

Mackenzie nodded.

"Well that's like being an Aunt, only boys are uncles and girls are aunts. But shouldn't Uncles be old like you? I am not old like you."

Tony smirked. He was not old. "You don't have to be – old to be an uncle or aunt. It's a very important job you know?"

"It is?" she asked sitting on his lap.

"Oh yes, you have to watch out and protect Jett." He explained.

"Like daddy and mommy do with me?"

"Yeah kind of like that. He's a baby so he needs a big girl like you to make sure no one hurts him." Tony spoke to Mackenzie.

"Can I still play with him though? Harmony said I could play with him." Her reply was quick and to the point.

"Of course. You can teach him everything you know, though he might not want to play Barbie's."

"I know boys think dolls are yucky." Mackenzie nodded.

"Yes something like that." Tony laughed a bit. Despite her darker skin, much like her mothers, Tony imagined she looked just like her older sister did at that age. "How about you go and get those finger paints and we can paint Harmony some pretty pictures. They would really cheer her up."

"But you have to clean the bathroom."

"I am almost done, and what is left isn't something that needs to be done right now. Go." He coaxed her.

"Ok!" She replied jumping up and ran off to her room, with Puddles right on her tail.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey." Bud smiled a bit. "How are you?"

Harmony pointed to the pitcher of water.

Bud followed her finger and saw the yellow pitcher and cup next to it. Pouring some water into it and adding a straw, he held the cup so she could sip at it.

"I've been better." Harmony replied letting her head fall back against the pillow. "J-Jett?"

She was so pale, and looked so tired. "He's good. I have not seen him yet though. I wanted to make sure you are ok."

"He's so – he's b-beautiful. The doctor let me hold him for a bit. He has Mike's nose and eyes." She smiled a bit. "All ten toes and all ten fingers. He's so perfect."

"Of course he is." Bud said sitting down. "Your dad and mom are on their way here and so is Mikey. He will be on a plane in less than an hour and be here tomorrow." He told Harmony.

"Is – is Lil Mac, is she ok?" Harmony asked in a raspy voice.

"She is just fine. Agent DiNozzo is watching her."

Harmony laughed a bit. "That s-should be entertaining." She was so tired. "I…I am real tired. Can you wake me when my dad gets here. Please?"

Nodding his head a bit, Bud smiled, "Sure. Get some rest and don't worry I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you." She weakly replied as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"What are you painting Agent Tony?" She asked making a yellow circle and then lines extending outward from it.

"It's Agent Gibbs." He held the sheet of paper up that had a stick figure holding a cup of coffee with white hair.

"He looks mad Agent Tony."

"Yeah, that's because I messed up again." He point to the other stick figure, which was suppose to be him.

"Who is that?" She pointed to a stick figure laying on the ground.

"That is Agent Tim. He made Agent Gibbs mad too so Agent Gibbs hit him on the back of the head, but it was a bit too hard." Tony replied.

"Where is Agent Ziva? I like her she bought me the biggest teddy bear ever."

"Right there." He pointed to an empty space on the paper.

"I don't see her Agent Tony." The girl was obviously confused.

"That is because Agent Ziva is a ninja and is invisible." He smiled proudly.

"Ninja's wear black silly." She matter-of-factly corrected him.

"Everyone is a citric." Tony said making a face then painted a black stick figure with long black hair and nun chucks. "Is this better?" he asked holding up the picture.

Mackenzie smiled. "Much better. It is very pretty Agent Tony."

~*~*~*~*~

"I'll park the car, you go in and see Harmony." Mac spoke.

Harm nodded. "Ok." He knew she was ok, and he knew Jett was ok. But Harm wouldn't feel better until he saw either of them with his own eyes. He had to see them. Reading the signs he saw that OB was on the 5th floor. Pressing the elevator button he waited for the doors to open. Each passing second grew longer and longer. It seemed like it was taking forever. It felt like forever. "Finally." He spoke to himself as the doors opened and he stepped inside. He pressed the 5 button and then pressed the doors closed button.

He watched the elevator go from one to five and was thankful when it finally stopped. He looked around once he cleared the doors and saw the nurses station. "I am looking for Harmony Rabb-Roberts room?" He told her.

The nurse type her name into a computer, "may I ask how you know her sir?"

"I am her father."

She smiled. "Room 529." Down the hall make a right, third door on your left. On and congratulations on the new grandson."

He smiled. "Thank you." He headed down the hallways keeping the nurses directions in his mind as he typed out a text to Mac's cell letting him know what room Harmony was in. Once he found room 529 he knocked and walked inside.

"Captain!" Bud spoke up. "She's been a sleep for about an hour. She asked for me to wake her up when you got here."

"No, don't." he put his hand up. "Let her sleep, she looks exhausted." He sat down in the other chair watching her sleep. "Have you seen Jett?"

"Not yet sir, no. I wanted to stay in case she woke up. If you want, go ahead and see your grandson, I can stay with her."

"I'll wait for Mac, she is parking the car. Thank you for doing this Bud, I really appreciate this."

"Like I said sir, Harmony is family I have no problem staying with her." Bud replied. "Besides I have known her since she was 11, even before she married Mikey I thought of Harmony as a kid sister."

Harm smiled, reaching over he patted Bud's shoulder. "You're good man Bud, Harmony is lucky to have such great people in her life."

"After I lost my leg Harmony was a huge help to Harriet with Little AJ, she also helped me once I was home. We are the ones who are lucky. I am sure there were plenty of other things Harmony could have been doing at the time."

"Bud, Harmony was doing what she wanted to be doing. She wanted to help. It's who she is." Harm smiled as he took his daughters hand.

"Sir, Harmony, she was scared of me when I came home wasn't she?"

"It wasn't you she was scared of. It was the fact you…well you basically died and that really scared her. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Harmony never meant to cause you any hurt." He apologized for her.

"She didn't, I figured that was what it was, and I figure that when she was ready she would come to me and she did. Harmony doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Bud responded. "I would have probably felt the same way too."

Hearing voices Harmony slowly opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"I am right here princess." He stood too his feet and brushed some hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead. "Your mom is-"

"Right here." Mac spoke entering the room carrying a blue stuffed dog she had bought in the gift shop. It held a small balloon that said IT'S A BOY! "How are you feeling hun?"

"Like I was caught in a knife fight." Harmony replied.

"I should probably go." Bud spoke feeling suddenly awkward.

"Stay." Harmony replied. "Please."

Bud smiled a bit. "Then I will stay."

"They only let me and one other person at a time to see Jett in NICU. I thought we could rotate. That way each of you can be my plus one."

"I get to meet my nephew." Bud grinned.

"You're amazingly perfect nephew. You two get to meet your grandson." Harmony smiled.

~*~*~*~

Harm reached into the incubator and held Jett's tiny hand. "He has that Rabb hair." He was doing his best not to cry. "He is perfect, look at him. I have a perfectly beautiful grandson." Harm commented. "Your grand dad has your Annapolis application already, when you turn 17 he will write that letter of recommendation that will get you in."

"Dad he's only three hours old. I think we have a while until we have to worry about the Naval Academy." Harmony laughed a bit as she sat in the wheel chair on the other side of the incubator.

"I know, but at least for now we are ready." He smiled proudly a few tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "Your grandma is planning on spoiling you rotten." He stated. "Wait until you see everything she got for you." Still crying he looked at Harmony. "He's so perfect."

"I know. He has Mikey's nose and mouth. I have a feeling when he gets older he will be a spitting image of his daddy."

"He has your eyes though. They are the same blue hue as yours." He replied. "Ok buddy grandpa is going to go and get your grandmother so she can meet you as well. Then, you can meet your uncle Bud."

"Speaking of Bud, I need to call Big Bud let him know he has another grandchild." Harmony sighed.

"I can do that if you want."

"Could you please?" Harmony asked. "I know he is Mike's dad and Jett's grandfather, but I still can't get over what he did to both Mike and Bud at Bud's wedding. Or the way he would belittle Mike. Mike is his son for crying out loud." Harmony sighed. "It's just hard for me to talk to him and not say W-T-F Big Bud."

Harm nodded. "Yeah I can call him for you."

"Thanks dad." She replied. "Your grandpa Harm is pretty awesome isn't he?"

"I am going to go and get your mom before she comes down here on her own and strangles me. I know she's been itching to see her grandson." He walked over to Harmony and kissed her cheek.

"Oh also call grandma and grandpa Frank, and tell them, then let them know I will be e-mailing them pictures."

"I already called them on the way here. Your grandmother spent the rest of the phone conversation crying and babbling. I think they are planning to come out here in a few days to meet their great-grandson."

"Really? That would be awesome. I miss them so much." Harmony grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah because your grandfather spoils you more than Jett will be spoiled. That man loves so much." Though Harm had no problem with it. He was glad that Frank could love Harmony like she was his biological granddaughter. "Ok I better go and get your mom." He kissed her once more. "I will see you when you get back to your room."

"Ok dad, I love you." She looked at Jett and reached into the incubator taking his hand. "We love you."

His flyboy mile flashed across his face. "I love you both as well." He replied still beaming from ear to ear.

~*~*~*~

Mac had been sitting with Harmony and Jett for a while now. "I can't believe how much he looks like you."

"He's got a lot of Mike in him. The hair color is mine, but I am pretty sure the thickness and curls are Mikes. That nose will be all Mike." She replied.

"Either way Harmony he's so beautiful. You're grandma's favorite grandson yes you are." Mac cooed a bit.

"Mom, he's your only grandson." Harmony laughed a little. "Mom," Harmony sighed slightly. "What if I can't do this? What if I fail Jett as a mother?"

"Harmony Rabb-Roberts there is no way that can happen. This little man here is going to have the best mother ever. I already see how much you love him. The way you loved him before he even came into this world. You can't fail him."

"What if he hates me when he is older?" Harmony tried not to breaking into a fit of tears.

"I will let you in on a little secret. There comes a point in life where all kid quote and quote hate their parents, but deep down he will always love you and will always need you."

Harmony looked at the sleeping infant. "I only told my dad I hated him once, ever since that day I regret it. It crushed him, that look in his eyes and how he looked at me the next day. I hurt him so bad and I hated myself for it. He gave up so much for me, and did anything and everything to see that I was happy." She closed her eyes for a few moments. "I know my dad forgave me, but it's still hard to forget that look."

"He knew you never meant it." Mac moved over to Harmony and pulled up a chair next to her. "You know when I first started at JAG your father and I were working a case. Someone had stolen the Declaration of Independence. We stopped at a gas station for a few things and to rent a truck, that's a whole other story. Anyways I saw a photo of you in his wallet and asked if you were his daughter and from that moment on he wouldn't stop talking about you. I can remember the smile on his face when he told me all about you. I knew right then and there that he was a man who lived for his daughter."

"I really did get lucky with him. He's an awesome dad there is no doubt about that one. Jett is going to be one lucky little boy." Harmony yawned a bit.

"I'll go get Bud, so he can meet Jett and than you can go back to your room and get some sleep ok?" Mac kissed the top of Harmony's head.

Harmony nodded. "Sounds good because I am pretty tired."

"You look it." Mac then kissed the plastic incubator. "Grandma loves you Jett."

~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, get closer." Harmony held the camera up. "Good!" She snapped a photo and handed the phone back to Bud.

"Thank you! Harriet won't stop texting asking me for a picture." Bud laughed. "He looked down at his nephew. "Jett is a spitting image of Mikey when he was a baby. There is no doubt that he has your eyes though."

"I love is tiny little fingers and toes, they're so cute. He's so cute." Harmony bragged.

"It's amazing feeling huh? I felt the same way when each of my kids were born. It gets even better because now you can watch him grow."

"My dad has an application to Annapolis ready." Harmony was still plying with his small hand.

Bud chuckled. "That sounds like your father always thinking ahead."

"I think it is pretty safe to say Jett will be joining the Navy one day. I mean everyone in his family, with the expectation of my mom is in the Navy. My mom was a Marine, so Jett will no doubt be a military brat." Harmony proudly smiled. "However, if he chooses something other than serving his country I will be ok with that too."

"Well considering his bedroom his all Go Navy, there is a lot of pressure on him." Bud smirked. "Though I think you're right he will cave into his surroundings and sail the seven seas." Bud could see that Harmony was beyond tired. "Ok champ your uncle Bud is going to take your mommy back to her room, she will come see you later, but your mommy needs some sleep."

"I promise to come back sweetheart you sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite. Most of all just know mommy loves you very, very, very much. Your daddy does too, and you can meet daddy tomorrow." It was hard leaving Jett behind but Harmony was tired and just wanted close her eyes and get some sleep. The sooner she feel asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come and Mike would be here.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ok after this song you have to go to bed." Tony told Mackenzie. "Your mom will be home soon, and she will probably be mad and kill me if you are still up."

"Oh I don't want mommy to kill you Agent Tony cause I like you."

A smile crossed the agents face. "Ok so what song do you want?"

"The teapot song! I love the teapot song." She bounced a little, her pink Dora The Explore blanket pulled over her.

"The teapot song it is." Tony stood to his feet. "I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle," He put a hand on his hip, "here is my spout." He held the other one up. "When I get all steamed up, then I shout, just tip me over and pour me out." He repeated the verse two more times but by the third time Mackenzie was already sound to sleep. Tip toeing out of the room Tony turned the bedroom light off, and then turned on her nightlight. "Night kid." He spoke softly closing the bedroom door behind him. Now it was time to finish up cleaning the bathroom


	7. Chapter 7

Mike already knew what room his wife was when he arrived at the hospital. He went straight from the plane to the hospital to be with Harmony and his son. Each time the idea of Jett crossed his mind Mike would get a big goofy grin across his lips. He now was father, and a damn proud one. As soon as he got the chance he was going to buy a few boxes of those blue bubble gum cigars and pass them out, share his joy with everyone else.

The elevator ride up took forever. It was only a few floors, but it was the longest few floors he had ever seen. Right now he just wanted to see his wife and his son. When the doors finally opened he hurried out and made his way through the twisting hallways of the hospital until he finally found her room. "Harmony?"

She looked up holding Jett in one arm and a bottle in the other hand. "Mike…" she smiled. "Come meet our son."

Mike left his bag at the door and walked over to the bed. "He looks just like you." Mike was beaming. His son, his little boy was finally here. He was now a father. "Can I try?" he asked nodding his head towards the bottle Harmony was holding.

"Sure." Harmony smiled as she handed Jett over to Mike.

Tears filled the new fathers eyes. "I am sorry." He looked over at her. "I am so sorry I was not here for you."

"Mike, Michael. Don't. You didn't know this was going to happen, please Mike don't blame yourself. I am ok, Jett is ok; we are ok." She looked at him. "And the doctors think Jett will be able to come home this week. So everything is ok. Please don't blame yourself."

Mike studied his wife's face for a moment and then looked down at his son. "He's so perfect." Harmony nodded and moved over a bit so Mike could sit down. "You and everyone else keep saying Jett look like me, but I think he looks like his daddy."

Mike sat on the bed along side Harmony, pausing to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much." He continued to hold the bottle. "You really think he looks like me?"

"I do. I mean he has my eye color and everything, but other than that he is a spitting image of his daddy."

"Did you hear that buddy, you look like daddy. That means when you are older you're going to be one very handsome man."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "He's almost 24 hours old Mike, can we wait a while until we give him an ego?"

Mike laughed a bit kissing his sons head. "Where is everyone?"

"My mom and dad went to get some food, your brother went with them. Harriet is watching the kids, including Mackenzie, at home. Her and Bud are going to switch later so that she can see Jett as well."

"Your Aunt Harriet can see how perfect you are." Mike looked at the empty bottle. "You also have a very healthy appetite as well."

Harmony laughed. "You noticed that huh? See he is just like his daddy, a big fat piggy."

"Hey! I resent that big fat piggy comment." Mike mused kissing Harmony on the cheek. "But a good appetite is good right?"

"It's great, seeing as how early he was, it's real good. We got real, real lucky." Harmony rested her head on Mike's shoulder while reaching for Jett's tiny hand and holding it. "He's so amazing isn't he?"

"Of course he is, we made him after all." Mike put the empty bottle down and wrapped his arm around his wife. "I am luckiest man ever. I have a beautiful wife and the cutest son ever." He was beaming from ear to ear. "Did you ever find out what agent DiNozzo wanted?"

Harmony shook her head. "No, I was going to call him later, and see what he wanted. Either way I was real glad he was there. For me and for Lil' Mac." Harmony told Mike. "According to my dad he and Mackenzie finger painted last night."

Mike started to laugh. "I would have loved to see that."

Harmony laughed a bit. "Me too, I never really pictured Agent DiNozzo as the artsy type person. If Agent DiNozzo hadn't come…" Harmony shook her head. "Jett and I, we might not be here right now."

Mike didn't want to think like that, but he knew she was right. Agent DiNozzo saved her life and his son's life and he would never be able to thank him enough for that. He owed the life his family had, to Agent DiNozzo. "So when can you come home?"

"Tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Though I really have to take it easy."

"I shall wait on you hand and foot. Anything for my beautiful wife." He kissed her once more. "Admiral Walters gave me two weeks off and said I could take more if I needed it. So I am all yours for at least two weeks and your every wish will be my command."

"Like chocolate cake? A really big piece with chocolate ice cream?" Harmony hinted.

"Do you want some chocolate cake?" Mike asked shaking his head. "And chocolate ice cream?"

"I really do." Harmony grinned at him.

Mike handed her their son. "Than I shall go get you some." He kissed Harmony and then kissed Jett. "Now which one of your parents is a big piggy?"

Harmony laughed. "Your mommy just like chocolate a lot, it's something your chunky butt daddy doesn't understand."

"It's mommy's cooking who made daddy a chunky butt." Mike retorted.

Harmony stuck her tongue out at Mike. "Harmony says chocolate cake now!"

Mike shook his head. "I'll be back, and Harmony."

"Yeah?" she looked up. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Harmony grinned at Mike.

~*~*~*~

As the elevator came to the first floor, Mike was about to step off as his brother, Harm, and Mac were coming.

"Mike! Hey!" Bud cheerfully spoke up. "When did you get in?"

"I have been here for about an hour. I was getting Harmony some chocolate cake."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll come up with Mikey." Bud nodded towards Harm and Mac as they waited for him.

"Tell Harmony I won't be long." Mike told his in-laws.

"We will." They said in unison as the doors closed.

"So did you see Jett?" Bud asked his brother.

"I did." He replied. "Bud, what if I…what if you were right. Remember that time when I lost AJ? Well what if you are right? What if I am a loser and a screw up and it happens to be my sons life."

Bud stopped his brother. "Mike look at me. That won't happen. I never meant what I said that day it wasn't the truth. You've made a fine Naval officer and you'll be an amazing father. You're a great uncle so I have no doubt you will be the best dad I know. Jett will be real lucky."

"This scares me Bud, being a father and everything. It's real scary and the last thing I want to do is let him down and to fail him. I don't want to be the kind of father to Jett that dad was to us."

"None of that will happen Mike. There is no way. You'll never fail Jett and the last thing you will ever be is like dad. I know it's scary because I felt the same way when AJ was born, but you are not alone Mike. You have: me, Harriet, Captain Rabb, and Mac. All of us are willing and ready to lend a hand. But know this Mike. I want you to know how proud of you I am."

Mike listened to his brother and small smile crossing his face and some of the tension releasing from his shoulders. "Did you see how perfect he is?" Mike gloated. "That little bundle of perfection." He pointed to himself. "I made that, sure I had some help, but I still made that."

Bud laughed a bit. "Yes Mike I saw how perfect he was." Bud replied watching Mike grab a slice of cake and then head over to the freezer for some ice cream.

"I am so thankful both she and the baby are ok. I have no idea what I would have done if I lost either of them." Mike sighed a bit getting two cups of chocolate ice cream.

"Harmony and Jett are fighters Mike, they definitely are." Bud gave his younger brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Both of them will be here for a very long time."

"I can't wait Bud, I am so excited to watch him grow. To see all his accomplishments and most of all to be a part of it, no matter what he chooses to do with his life daddy will always love him and always be proud of him." Mike smiled as he made his way towards the cashier. "I am thinking Harmony I should have a another kid, a little girl. But not until Jett is old enough to change her diapers." He laughed.

Bud chuckled. "You and Harmony will be great parents. Jett is going to be really lucky and if you have another baby so will that child." Bud spoke trying to encourage is brother.

Mike paid for the items and was soon on his way back to Harmony's room. "I didn't think being a dad could be this great. I mean Jett isn't even a day old but already it's the most amazing feeling ever."

Bud smiled at his little brother's happiness. "Mike if only gets better from here. His first words, his first steps, first haircut, first day of school; there are so many more. Just wait, you'll see."

"I cannot wait until he is older enough where I can take him sailing, show him everything I learned in Annapolis. Harmony can show him everything she learned as a pilot. You can teach him lawyer stuff, so can Captain Rabb. Watch Star Trek movies with him." He stepped into the elevator smiling widely. "I still can't believe that I am finally a father. Not just that Bud. I have a family of my own. I have a wife I can't get enough of and a son all we need now is a dog."

Bud laughed. "You should wait until Jett is out of diapers before thinking about a dog." He patted his brother's shoulder as the doors closed in front of them. "But I am glad you are happy."

"I don't think I have ever been happier. Oh yeah and I am in line for the Lieutenant Commander promotion next month."

"Mikey! That's great!" He embraced his brother in a hug. "Way to go Mike, I am so proud of you!"

"Yeah Admiral Walters told me while I was in Italy, I can't wait." He smiled proudly.

"Did you tell Harmony?" Bud asked watching the numbers go up.

"No, net yet. I was so caught up in Jett, but I will. I needed too. You will be there right? When I get my stripes?" Lite 80's rock played from the speakers as Mikey leaned back against the red oak panels of the elevator holding the items he had purchased for Harmony.

"Of course Mikey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bud stood to the side as the doors opened a two people filed in. "You're going to be a great Lieutenant Commander Mikey, I know you will. "

"You – you're ok with it, I mean there is a chance that one day I could pass you in rank." He spoke softly.

"Mike, when that day comes I will be honored to salute you, yes I am ok with it. I think it's great. I am so happy for you and most of all Mike, I am damn proud of you."

A relived smiled crossed Mikey's lips. "Thanks Bud. I wasn't sure and I didn't, last thing I would want to do is anything that would make you…I don't know upset with me I guess."

Bud shook his head as they finally arrived at the floor they wanted. "Listen Mike I knew this day would come, I knew that one day there would be a chance that you would pass me in rank, but I also know that when it happens I will be the proudest person in that room. I could never be upset with you for achieving what you deserve and most of all what you have earned. So don't think like that. It's your moment live it and love it." He gave Mike a brotherly hug. "Now come on lets go see that amazing son of yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I had cancerous tissue and my lymph nodes removed in April, and for a while I was too "grumpy" to write. However I am less grumpy now and I am going to try and get this thing finished, but because of my health issues it might take a bit longer than the others. Hopefully you will all still hang in there. Reviews are like my crack and make me smile. So please make me smile LOL. **

**2015 Zulu**

**Fairfax Hospital**

**Fairfax, Virginia**

_Knock, knock, knock…._

"Come in." Harmony spoke up holding Jett in her arms as he slept. "Agent DiNozzo!" Harmony smiled as he peaked his head around the privacy curtain.

Mike stood to his feet and extended his arm to shake the agents hand. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if…" he quickly shook his head. "Thank you."

Tony placed his hand on the man's shoulder offering him a warm smile. "You don't have to thank me. I was just at the right place, at the right time." He finally diverted his attention towards Harmony and saw the baby. "Well look at you little guy." Tony couldn't help but to smile. There was something about babies that just made a person smile, probably because of their tiny size. The same could be said for puppies and kittens. "How is he doing?" He looked down at the small teddy bear dressed as a pilot in his hands. "Oh and this is for Jett. Figured I couldn't come empty handed."

"He's doing great!" Harmony cheered. "He's perfect! Thanks it's adorable!" Which wasn't a lie. "You want to hold him?"

"I uh…I don't know." He replied. "I mean, he's so small and tiny…" Tony hesitated.

"You aren't going to break him Agent DiNozzo." Harmony laughed a bit. "Hold out your arms, go on."

There was another moment of hesitation where Tony wanted to question if this was a wise idea. All those headslaps from Gibbs might have done some serious brain damage. Damage that could turn around and make him drop the baby. After a few second he finally extended his hands and felt Harmony place the baby into his arms. "Wow." He looked down at the sleeping newborn. "He' so small." Suddenly it got him wondering about having a family of his own. Sure he had the girl, but did she want this? Could they do this? But before they even crossed the "this" bridge there was one big thing Tony had to do, and it was the reason he had stopped by Harmony's house in the first place. "I want to ask Ziva…Agent David to marry me."

"Whoa!" Harmony's eyes went wide.

"Hey man! Congratulations! Do you have a ring?" Mike eagerly spoke.

"No and there lines my problem. It's why I stopped by last night. I could always ask Abby for help, but for some reason I think I should step out of work for this one." Tony watched the baby sleeping in his arms. "I just hope it doesn't backfire and Ziva says no."

"Why would Ziva say no?" Harmony raised an eyebrow adjusting herself in the bed and untangling herself from the IV which had wrapped itself around her arm.

"Not sure if the ninja feels the same way about me as I do about her?" Feeling nervous he handed Jett back to his mother.

"Well if she has stayed with you and put up with you this long, she feels something." Harmony replied kissing the top of Jett's forehead.

Tony laughed a little rubbing the back of his neck. "I need a ring though, and this is Ziva so the diamond has to be real, and probably really big. She is Israeli, she knows her diamonds."

"I don't think Harmony would mind going with you once she is feeling betting. Right hun?" Mike looked towards his wife.

"Yeah, in a few weeks I will be good to go and I can go with you. Pretty sure Jett won't mind helping either. Any idea of how you are going to pop the question, that's important too you know?"

Tony shook his head. "No idea, I figured I would find the ring first and go from there. If I find the right ring, the hard part is over."

"That's so cute, you're in love." Harmony teased him.

DiNozzo felt his ears warm and his cheeks turned red. "You tell anyone and I will deny it, but yeah I am." The man nodded his head a few times and adjusted his tie. "You just get better and take care of that little pilot right there." He pointed to a sleeping Jett. "I am pretty sure you'll get a visit from Gibbs today, but I know for sure Ziva and Abby are stopping by. You can't keep babies away from them, especially Abby; she loves them."

"Well love is a good thing." Harmony pulled Mikey into her. "Everyday with him is amazing, I won the jackpot with him and hit the double jackpot with this little guy." She kissed Jett's head. "Do you want kids Agent DiNozzo?"

He paused to think, watching Harmony with the infant. "One day, yeah I would like to try. But-" He sighed. "My mother died when I was ten and my dad basically got rid of me as soon as possible. He really wasn't much of a father. So I don't know how well of a father I would be. I wouldn't want to do that too a child. It wouldn't be right to screw his or her life up like that."

"I think you would be a good dad. I mean you know what not to do right? You carry a gun so you could handle school bullies." She laughed. "When you and Ziva are that point you should give it a try, you might be surprised at the results and if you want some practice, I am sure we could use a baby sitter." She hinted.

Laughing nervously Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "I think little DiNozzo's won't be for a while. I still haven't even asked her the question, and when I do there is a chance she can say no." Tony sighed a bit.

"Ziva won't say no Agent DiNozzo, I can see it when she looks at you. She might not be the best at showing emotions, but she loves you; that I do not doubt." She cast the agent a smile. "So don't worry about Ziva saying no, worry about you chickening out and me kicking your ass."

Tony laughed at the comment, looking at his watch he knew it was time for him to get back to work. "Well Gibbs is going to kick my ass if I don't get back to work. I will, I will give you a call and we can work something out about the ring."

"Sounds good to me, tell everyone I said hi and be careful out there Agent DiNozzo." Harmony called out to him giving Tony a wave as he exited the room.

~*~*~Two weeks later~*~*~

Hearing the sound of Jett's cries Harmony yawned a bit. "Must be time to change the diaper," pausing the movie she and Mikey had been watching Harmony stood to her feet and stretched her arms above her head.

"I got it, you watch the movie." Mikey smiled and placed his lips on hers. He pushed her dark curls out of her face, and smiled. "I love you Harmony." He cupped her face in his hands and went in for another kiss. "Just thought I should remind you of that."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Well it just so happens that I love you too." Harmony replied touching the tip of his nose, and then stealing a kiss of her own. "After all it's because of you I have such a beautiful baby. Not just beautiful but amazing and awesome in every way." She slapped his ass. "You better go."

Watching Mikey head off to the baby's room, Harmony waited a few second before following him. She leaned against the doorway watching as Mikey started to remove Jett's diaper. "I'd be careful if I…"

"Sonofa!" Mike cursed as Jett sprayed him, leaving a large wet spot on the front of the light blue shirt he was wearing.

Harmony tried to hide her laughter as Mikey turned towards her, his displeased look told her exactly how he was feeling."I tried to warn you."

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He pouted a bit, then broke into a fit of laughter. "Ok maybe it is, just a little though."

Harmony approached Mikey and handed him a towel. "Go, clean up, I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a dirty diaper Mike, not neurosurgery. Go." She ordered him.

A smile crossed his lips as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Of course I am." She replied with a cocky smirk.

It didn't take Mikey long to clean himself up before returning to the nursery where Harmony was rocking Jett to sleep. He leaned against the wall watching as his wife rock in the wooden chair. "You know, I want to have another one; another baby."

Harmony stopped rocking at looked him. "This isn't Netflix Mike, you can't just put the baby in the mail and expect a new one at your door in a few days. It doesn't work like that." Shaking her head Harmony continued once more with the rocking in hopes of cooing the fussy infant to sleep.

Mikey made a face. "I know, Harmony." His matter-of-fact reply came. "I mean when Jett is older, I want to have another kid. A girl. One as beautiful as her mom."

"Well lets wait until Jett is potty trained before we cross that bridge. Ok?"

"But when the time comes? Would you want another one?" He joined Harmony at her side, kissing her softly.

"As long as it's with you." She picked up Jett after finishing his change and returned the kiss.

"We could have a whole bunch of kids." Mike suggested.

"We are not Jon and Kate, two kids is more than enough for us. We don't need a whole brood of children. Sure it might sound fun now, but in reality it's a lot of hard work." Harmony stood to her feet with Jett sound to sleep in her arms. "But the idea of having another baby with you is not off the table. Think of all the practice we can get in until Jett is old enough." Harmony winked at Mike placing Jett in the crib and covering him up with a small blue blanket that had red planes on it. Leaning down Harmony kissed Jett's forehead. "Mommy loves you."

Mikey followed Harmony's action, placing a kiss on his son's forehead as well. "Daddy loves you as well." Exiting the room he turned the light off and closed the door.

"What?" Harmony raised an eyebrow noticing the goofy grin on his face.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am. I have a beautiful wife and an amazing son." The grin didn't fade. "I have a great life." Stepping forward Mike kissed his wife.

Returning the kiss Harmony smiled. "You are lucky huh?" Harmony hinted. "But, Jett and I are just as lucky. I have a real hot and sexy husband, and my son – smartest kid around." Harmony told him.

"So this hot and sexy husband? Who is he? Do I know him?" Mike teased a bit.

Laughing Harmony took Mikey by his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. "He's you, you fool."

"I am hot and sexy huh?" Mike retorted as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Mikey tilted his head. "Hun, I thought we couldn't do anything for a few more weeks?"

"There are thing we…I can I do." A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she winked at him.

"Well if you insist." Mikey replied.

"Oh, I insist." She laughed softly, placing her lips on his. "I love you so much Mike. There has not been a day since we've been together where I have not thanked God for giving you to me."

A grin crossed his lips as Mike returned the smile. "I love you too Harmony Rabb-Roberts, more than words can explain."


End file.
